Deception
by spin1978
Summary: All warfare is deception." - Sun Tzu. Future fic. Soul Society and the Gotei 13 have moved on, as has the rest of the world. Old faces and new names take up the battles of tomorrow.... Rated T for the time being.
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place somewhere in the vicinity of two to three centuries after the main Bleach storyline. I am making every effort to be canon-compliant with the manga up to and including Bleach -97 (Let Stop the Pendulum), so if you're just watching the anime, consider yourself warned. I honestly don't find the shipping thing to be all **that** interesting, so I'm not going to spend all that much effort writing any romance. Having said that, if you absolutely can't stand the idea of reading a story where the following relationships are a fact - Ichigo/Rukia, Ishida/Inoue, and Ikkaku/sake (that's a joke, BTW) - consider yourself warned and spare yourself the inevitable grief. Soul Society will be a bit different, given the time lapse and some catastrophic things I am putting into my story's history, but I intend to make it feel as organic and natural as possible.

If anyone is interested in serving as a beta reader, let me know. Most of my online contacts are not manga/anime fan, so I have a dearth of interested and knowledgeable possibilities. Right now I am exploiting my spell check and grammar check functions (which don't always work so well for fiction with uncommon words and phrases). This story is all plotted out, with a sequel about halfway finished in outline format. I also have some background and history developed (likely to be made AU sooner or later) I have a kernel of an idea for a third story (hardly developed at this point). If you think that your beta-reading will improve upon knowing some of this information, at least, please let me know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to any associated anime, movie, videogame or other products stemming from Kubo Tite's work.

ooooooooooooooooo

Ryujiro Kazutoshi heard the soft swoosh from the passing autopiloted car to his left as he walked down the small side street in Karakura Town. The cool spring night was a bright one, the moon nestled in a cloudless sky that shone down upon the streets. A couple was chatting loudly on the next street over, their rapid words melting into a half-coherent stream. He brushed back his long brown hair away from his face, unmasking his pale blue-grey eyes, as he jogged to the next alley.

"It's OK, you'll be fine there," a feminine voice said as Kazutoshi reached the corner of the alley, a bright light coming from about 10 meters in, shimmering in all directions. Kazutoshi saw a black butterfly fly upwards, soon disguised by the shadows, then fluttering out into the moonlight. "Kazutoshi-kun, finally caught up I see." A tall blonde figure stepped out of the alley, just shy of his height by a few centimeters, sheathing her zanpakuto.

"Junko-senpai, is everything fine?" Kazutoshi asked, his shinigami robes billowing over his trim frame as he walked, her leading by a step. He sped up, the two at eye level as their focus would cross while scanning the scenery.

"Yeah, just had to calm down a spirit before performing soul burial. I know you learned a bit of the approved methods at the academy, but to be honest, just try to calm them however works best," she said. She saw his eyes rolling up at the end of her sentence, and added, "Keep a careful watch! We don't usually get much activity on nights like this, but one can never be too careful." He exhaled deeply, refocusing his sight, as they continued on to the end of the side street, walking out onto a main four-lane avenue. Both pause and leap up to the housetop, him looking west with a sharp turn of his head.

"That's a hollow!" Kazutoshi said, his hand on the hilt of his zanpakuto. Junko smiled slightly.

"And that is Patrol 2 purifying that hollow," she replied, the shaft of light in the distance going upwards indicating that the hollow purification was finished. "When you get a bit more experienced, you'll have noticed that Patrol 2 had encountered a hollow about five minutes ago." He looked at her with widened eyes.

"Shouldn't we have gone to their aid, Junko-senpai?"

"If they hadn't finished it off in another minute or two, we would have gone on over," Junko answered. "Had we gone over there when I first sensed them, I'd have only shown my distrust in their abilities. I remember being on a patrol with our vice-captain and our third seat was fighting a menos grande. I was frantic and she said, 'Sora-chan, he is perfectly fine, I have every faith in his abilities. To rush to his aid right now would be disrespectful. We are all soldiers and we all have our jobs to do.'"

Kazutoshi nodded, his eyes flickering eastwards and down to the street level. "Were you waiting for me to notice?" he asked with a smile.

"Indeed!" she said, her light-brown eyes flickering in the moonlight. "Let's go down, I'll let you handle this soul." The two leapt down to the street, walking a half block to a small alcove that led downwards into a building's basement. A hovercar silently passed them by on the street as they walked into the alcove, the gate open, Kazutoshi taking the lead.

"Hello?" Ryujiro asked. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you. We're here to help." A young-looking teenage boy stepped out of the shadows, coming up a step or two, his face visible in the moonlight.

"I...I can't talk to anyone! No one pays me any attention! It's like I'm not there...I know there was an accident, but - "

"It's OK, take my hand," Ryujiro replied, extending his left hand to the boy. The boy came up under his own power, walking up in a pair of sneakers, jeans, and a t-shirt. His short cropped black hair was a contrast to his relatively pale complexion.

"Why're you dressed in robes? And is that a sword? What's going on here?" the boy exclaims, stopping on the steps. "Someone! Help! There are -" he exclaimed, stopping when he caught sight of Sora on the street, unable to draw his eyes away.

"We're shinigami." The boy's face went wide, eyes bulging out a bit. " And yeah, that means what you think it means," Ryujiro says, clasping a hand on the boy's shoulder. "We're here to make sure you go somewhere...better. A little quaint at times," he smiled, "but a better place."

"Do all the girls there look like her?" the boy asked, gazing intently upon Sora's slender figure. She smiled, Ryujiro stifling a laugh.

"Some do, some don't, just the same as here," Ryujiro replied. "I'm just going to tap you on the head with the handle of my sword here, and you'll be off." He backs away, drawing his zanpakuto, holding it up as the seal began to glow faintly on the end. The boy closes his eyes, inhaling deeply, as Ryujiro gently strikes the boy on the forehead. Ryujiro narrows his eyes, re-opening them as the light fades, a solitary hell butterfly climbing skyward above him. He resheathes his zanpakuto, joining Sora on the street. They walk westward, the other side of the avenue a park. A group of young adults, split evenly between males and females, are passing through the park, the scent of alcohol pouring off them. Ryujiro watches a few of them teeter on the edge of their shoes as the walking path inclines and turns, a wave of temporary uncoordination before regaining their footing. "I shouldn't have drank so much at the MarsBar," one of them said in the moonlit darkness. "But the contest to win an authentic UN flag that had flown on top of the Mars Settlement was just too tempting."

Sora jumped up to a store roof on their side of the avenue, Ryujiro following her lead. She removed a small very dark object from underneath her robes off a necklace, blocky and squared off in appearance. Ryujiro followed her from roof to roof until they reached the building at the end of that block. Sora found a small red wooden housing on the roof, no more than a foot in height, knelt down, and lifted the latch. Ryujiro thought he saw a warning sign on the the top of the housing, but it was actually a silvery reflective surface as he stepped closer.

"This is part of a reiatsu sensor system we have here in Karakura Town," Sora said. "It allows for instant communication to Soul Society when they pick up a powerful spike, but they typically need their reiatsu supply replenished about twice a month anyway for regular communications. We can tap into living world electrical sources for part of its operation, but to breach the barrier between the living world and Soul Society we need a reiatsu source." She slipped her hand with the small blocky object into the housing, her hand moving around until she pulled out with a similar looking blocky device, more light grey in appearance. She stood, reattaching the object to her empty necklace, tucking it underneath her robes.

"Why doesn't 12th Division handle the maintenance of these sensors?" Ryujiro asked as the two stood on top of the roof, looking out over Karakura Town. The two surveiled from their perch, also checking the skies over the town.

"They do what they can, and come out for major repairs, but the institute takes up most of their regular effort," Sora said. "So, did you notice that?"

"Err...what? I thought I felt an increasing pressure a couple of blocks northward, but don't we have patrols out there anyway?" he asked. She leapt across the street and began running northwards along the rooftops, reaching into her robes for her Soul Society communicator.

"Those aren't our division members, I've been keeping track of every single one of you and any soul or hollow that we've encountered," she said, turning the communicator on with one hand. "This is Junko Sora, 17th Seat of the 13th Division, I am detecting a massive and steadily increasing reiatsu in Karakura Town about half a kilometer northwards of my current position," she said into the communicator. "We are heading towards the scene, but request senior backup immediately!" She turned to Ryujiro. "That reiatsu is getting stronger, it's like when I was present when our captain was sparring the 5th Division captain." She drew her zanpakuto, and began to flash step across each building's rooftop, speeding up while not letting Ryujiro fall behind more than a building's length. She began to see the sky tearing, and she spoke clearly and strongly into the communicator, "It appears as if a Garganta is being opened, am proceeding to the site now, will have all patrols concentrate on my position." She flicked a switch on the side of the communicator. "All patrols join in on my mark, draw zanpakutos immediately." She put the communicator back as she and Ryujiro closed in on the opening Garganta.

"Kazutoshi-kun, be prepared for anything. Stay calm but stay alert," she said as they were about a block away from the now opened Garganta. They leapt to the rooftop of the next block, keeping a high ground, stopping about three buildings from the Garganta. Sora looked around, quickly scanning the entire 360 degrees before snapping her attention back to the Garganta. "Something's got to be coming through, Kazutoshi-kun, I can't sense any of the other patrols!" she announced.

She noticed a tiger-sized reptilian-looking hollow come out of the Garganta and land on the street, flicking its gnarled tail from side to side, followed immediately by a larger dog-like hollow who growled and snarled as it glared at the moon. "Adjuchas," she seethed. Junko looked back and saw Ryujiro take a step, but then stop. And then she noticed him going backwards, his legs trying to go forward but being pushed back some every time he lifted a leg. She turned her attention back to the Garganta, the adjuchas on the ground still prowling and circling each other. She lifted a leg to take a step towards the Garganta but couldn't. She felt a force pushing her back, taking a couple of steps before stopping herself. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get a better view of the hollows on the ground and the Garganta. Then the answer to the question in her mind stepped out through the Garganta, stood in the middle of the air.

An adolescent boy, slightly shorter than her, with blonde hair, a purple-hilted zanpakuto, reached a hand back and closed his fist, the Garganta closing up. He had a large bone fragment on the top of his forehead, looking rather still and serene. Sora tried to reach into her robes for her communicator, but she couldn't even lift her arm from its position. "His reiatsu...it's tremendous..." she whispered as she was rooted to the ground. The boy walked towards her on the air, drawing his zanpakuto. Sora glanced back to where Ryujiro was, two patrols coming up on his current location at the end of the block on the rooftop. The two adjuchas expanded their prowling circle, coming a bit closer to Ryujiro's location but not quite there yet.

"Shinigami, no? Pleasure to meet you," the boy said in Sora's direction. "Are you unable to draw your zanpakuto?" Sora tried to speak, to even raise her zanpakuto even the slightest, but nothing worked. A butterfly danced above Sora and this creature, the boy's attention distracted as he watched it fly across the sky. He followed it with his eyes, the butterfly dancing upon the air currents, but soon disappearing in the shadows. He turned his gaze back on Sora, tilting his head.

"Nooooo..." Sora wheezed as the boy turned his attention back to her. She tried to turn her head back to Ryujiro, but couldn't rotate even the slightest bit. His zanpakuto was larger than a standard katana, with a straight blade in lieu of the slightly curved blade, and the handle could easily accommodate two hands gripping it.

"Very odd, you know," he said as he slowly walked forward, reaching the square, blocky parapet of the building, standing on top of it instead of the air. He raised his zanpakuto, and brought it down. Sora closed her eyes, ashamed that she could not face her own end.

When she opened them, she saw a shock of orange. She tried to move but still couldn't, and she then saw white underneath the orange, which was covering up black. A black katana had halted the swing of the adolescent boy's zanpakuto, and Sora gasped.

"Kurosaki-taicho?" she wheezed as she managed to get to her hands and knees and crawled back, raising herself until she fell upon a rooftop shed that housed the door to the stairs. Sora looked back at Ryujiro, who was not under any direct threat just yet, and then she saw the adjuchas leaping through the sky towards Ryujiro. She tried to grip her zanpakuto tighter and move, but the standoff between Captain Kurosaki and the boy was pumping out incredible amounts of spiritual pressure. "Ryujiro!" she gasped as loud as she could.

Two whirling blue flames came from Ryujiro's direction, each one blasting one of the adjuchas back to the other side of the street, knocked over on their side on the opposite building's rooftops. A tall, dark haired figure in white appeared between the adjuchas, a flash of silver slicing through the lizard-like adjuchas first, and then another flash of silver taking care of the dog-like adjuchas. The combined flare-up from both hollow purifications shined like a spotlight, framing her view of the boy sword to sword with her captain.

"Wonderweiss," she heard the orange figure say in front of her. "Back off." He turned to face her, Sora realizing that it really was her captain as his face came into view. "Sora-chan, just hold on." Junko tried to say something but she was suddenly facing a tall man with extremely short brown hair wearing a white haori over black shinigami robes, his zanpakuto sheathed at his side. What looked like a week's worth of stubble rested on his face, his hazel eyes boring into her.

"Relax. Breathe," he said as she then took a breath, being shielded from the crushing reiatsu from her captain and the adolescent boy with whom he was locking swords, she thought. The next thing she knew, she was facing Ryujiro from a distance of no more than a meter, the dark-haired man having put an arm around her waist. She then saw a familiar dark-haired figure about a foot beneath her in height.

"Kuchiki-fukutaicho!" she exclaimed, as she saw Vice-Captain Kuchiki was looking at the standoff, zanpakuto drawn. She recognized at last the tall dark-haired man, who had since let go of her waist and had unsheathed his zanpakuto, looking at the standoff. "Harada-taicho! Who is Kurosaki-taicho facing there?"

"Arrancar," Harada breathed. "And a monstrous one at that. Fuyu-kun, move back to the position of the other 13th Division patrols and tell them to evacuate immediately." Sora sensed another reiatsu, when she looked over it must have come from the tall black-haired shinigami, with the 3rd Division vice-captain's badge on his arm, standing next to Vice-Captain Kuchiki. The 3rd Division lieutenant looked at Vice-Captain Kuchiki.

"Go! If Ichigo-kun has to fight, best that I be here with Harada-taicho," Kuchiki said, turning her attention back to the standoff.

"Immediately, Harada-taicho, Rukia-san" he said, flash stepping back to Sora's divisionmates in an instant. Sora stumbled a bit as she helped Ryujiro up with a hand, suddenly feeling a crushing weight from nowhere on her shoulders again.

She felt a hand on her shoulders, the weight lifted, Captain Harada extending his free hand onto her back. "Zaraki-taicho, Kusajishi-fukutaicho, welcome to our little party," he announced. Sora didn't notice a 3rd Division power limit seal on Captain Harada's chest. Given the weight of the reiatsu being thrown around...did any of the captains or vice-captains? "Kuchiki-fukutaicho, could you please bring your division members back to Fuyu-kun's position? I promise I will keep a very good eye on Kurosaki-taicho," he said, smiling at Sora, lifting his hand from her shoulders. "I know better than to let anything happen to him, especially when you're around." Sora grinned at the worst kept secret in Soul Society. She noticed Captain Zaraki draw his zanpakuto, his tattered haori settling down from his entrance, he and Vice-Captain Kusajishi a meter or two from the rest of them but still keeping a roughly equal distance from Captain Kurosaki and his opponent.

"I'll be right back," she huffed, as she brought back Sora and Kazutoshi to the rear position. Sora watched Captain Zaraki, with Vice-Captain Kusajishi on his shoulder, bound up to Captain Harada's position.

"I don't think any of the captains or vice-captains have their power limiters on, Ryujiro," she whispered in his ear as they moved towards the gate. "The last time this many captains and vice-captains went without power limits in the living world was supposedly two centuries ago or thereabouts." She caught a glimpse of Vice-Captain Kuchiki flash step back to the front of the encounter, next to Captain Harada. "Was that Captain Harada who attacked the adjuchas coming after you?" she asked, when she felt the reiatsu coming from the encounter less, the adolescent boy stepping away, a Garganta opening up as a yellow light surrounded him from above, lifting into the crack in the sky. Captain Kurosaki leapt back in an instant to avoid the boundaries of the light shaft from above, glaring at his retreating opponent.

"I think so," Ryujiro said. "I didn't hear anything, but I did see the flames coming from behind me – it looked like that one hadou attack with two blue flames, the one Vice-Captain Kuchiki demonstrated the other week during that training session." He paused as they stood and looked at the disappearing opponent, the crack sealing itself in the sky. Sora gasped at this, as Ryujiro continued. "I did see that it was him attacking the two hollows for that instant, and then he was over by you in a flash." She saw the 3rd Division's vice-captain, Fuyu Arata, walk over to them.

"Stop loitering, get through the gate, Zaraki-taicho and his vice-captain are coming back with us, as is Rukia-san. Kurosaki-taicho and Harada-taicho will be cleaning up here for the evening," Arata said as Zaraki and Kusajishi bounded past them into the Senkaimon. Kuchiki came upon them, dashing back with a stern look on her face.

"Junko-chan, Ryujiro-kun, you two will be coming with me to the 4th Division, no questions!" she said as they went through the Senkaimon, closing behind them as Captain Kurosaki and Captain Harada remained behind, Sora noticing Captain Kurosaki's sword was now in its shikai form. "The Meat Cleaver," her training officer had called it. They followed the dimensional portal to Soul Society, members of the 4th Division already in position to escort them to the barracks on the other side. She overheard Captain Zaraki, before wandering off with Vice Captain Kusajishi reciting directions in his ear, lament that there was no battle as he hadn't had a good one in far too long, especially against an opponent with such reiatsu.

In Karakura Town, Captain Harada pulled out a communicator and turned it on. "This is 3rd Division Captain Mitsuo Harada," he began. "All members of the Gotei 13 have withdrawn to Soul Society excluding myself and 13th Division Captain Ichigo Kurosaki. We will remain until we have completed a sweep of the town for soul burials and hollow purifications. The arrancar left of his own accord by a Negacion. We will return to Soul Society once our patrol is complete. We are reinstituting the standard power limit as the emergency approval is no longer valid." Harada turned to Kurosaki, who had returned his zanpakuto to its shikai form, and nodded. Both shinigami captains touched a finger to their own collarbones, a marigold seal forming on Harada's upper chest while a summer snowflake seal formed on Kurosaki's. Kurosaki was again wearing the standard shinigami robes underneath his long-sleeved haori.

"Captain Harada, return straight to Soul Society upon completion of your patrol. Report immediately to the 1st Division. Out," squawked the communicator. Harada flicked off the communicator and slipped it under his robes. The two shinigami captains began their sweep, flash stepping along on parallel streets – close enough to come to another's aid, but far enough they could carefully survey the entirety of the town quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or have any rights to any associated anime, movie, videogame or other products stemming from Kubo Tite's work.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho!" Hanataro Yamada exclaimed out into the hallway of one of the 4th Division relief centers. "Sora Junko-chan shows no sign of damage to her reiryoku, although she needs her rest." The 4th Seat of the 4th Division turned back towards his patient, sitting on a padded examination table, her zanpakuto propped up on the wall next to the examining table. "As I said, take it easy today and tomorrow and you should be fine. Err, I should give you this," Hanataro said, as he scribbled on a small pad, tore off the top sheet, and handed it to Sora. "Just turn this into your division and you shouldn't have any troubles getting the time off." He smiled as he walked out of the room.

"Um, excuse me, you forgot -" Sora said as she saw his zanpakuto on a table in the room. Hanataro shuffled back into the room quickly and picked it up. He waved as he headed back out of the room at a fast pace, going the other direction from his original exit out the door.

Isane Kotetsu had heard Yamada's update as she walked into another examination room, her division's 3rd Seat examining Ryujiro Kazutoshi, who was prone on his back on a hospital-style bed during this procedure under an enveloping, glowing light cocoon. The cocoon opened, the room returning to its normal illumination with the early dawn trickling through the window. The orange-brown haired shinigami looked up at Vice-Captain Kotetsu, who was eyeing the scene with a satisfied look on her face.

"Orihime-chan, how is your patient?" Kotetsu asked, Kazutoshi remaining quite still on the table, covered by a sheet.

"Kotetsu-fukutaicho, Kazutoshi-kun is not damaged, although he has experienced quite a severe shock to his spirit!" Orihime Inoue replied, raising her voice at the end. "I think we should let him rest here for a day or two and keep a careful eye on his condition. I can ask the cafeteria to prepare him some mild but filling food so as to not upset him." Orihime beamed at her vice-captain and then at her patient, Kazutoshi nodding at this suggestion.

"If there's anything else that needs to be examined, I won't mind, Inoue-san," Kazutoshi said with a gleam in his eye.

"Oh, I don't think that will be necessary at the moment," Orihime mentioned. "I might want to try you on one of my own dishes for recovering after an exhausting patrol, but Ikuko-san didn't feel well when I made it for her the last time, so perhaps not" she sighed, leaning her head slightly to her right side. Kazutoshi looked at Orihime with narrowed eyes and pursed lips at this statement. She gave a look at the diagnostic instruments on the nearby table, lost in thought, and nodded to herself.

"Will there be anything else, Orihime-chan?" Kotetsu prodded. Orihime's head popped back upright.

"No, that is everything for the moment. Riko-chan," Orihime said, looking at a perky and petite blonde shinigami on the other side of the examining table from her, "please monitor Kazutoshi-kun for the time being. Be sure to find me if you notice anything, even if you think it only minor. We can never be too careful or concerned about our patients!" She stepped away from the table and circled around to meet up with Isane as the two began to walk out the door.

"Thank you for taking care of this, Orihime-chan. Hanataro has taken care of the other 13th Division shinigami - "

"13th Division, Isane-senpai? Were Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan involved?" Orihime asked as they walked down the hall. Kotetsu nodded.

"They're both fine, I believe. She should be here at the aid station, I think," Isane mentioned. A black hell butterfly fluttered around the corner, Isane lifting a hand to let it land. The two paused in their walking, Isane's face still for a moment, and then the butterfly flew off. "We should be expecting Ichigo and the 3rd Division captain momentarily," Isane said. "They'll have to -" she began, interrupted by a loud conversation coming into earshot. Orihime looked at Isane with a puzzled expression.

Isane and Orihime heard the commotion continue around the corner, followed by Ichigo, Harada, and Rukia coming around the corner with Arata trailing behind, who was chatting with one of the 4th Division shinigami.

"We'll just need her to show up, say her piece, and she can go rest," Harada mentioned.

"We really don't need Sora-chan to come along at all," Rukia countered. "Both Ichigo and I got a good look at him," she added as they nearly walked into Isane and Orihime.

"Orihime! Isane! Where's Sora-chan?" Ichigo asked. "She needs to stop in at a meeting before she can return to 13th Division, Captain-Commander's orders."

"Yes, Kurosaki-san, Unohana-taicho's message just reached me about that," Isane replied. Harada and Arata a step behind the other four. "Follow me, I'll show you to her room." They began to make their way down the hallway.

"Ichigo, Sora-chan doesn't have to do this, let's be honest. We both identified who was there," Rukia said as they passed by Kazutoshi's room.

"Kurosaki-taicho? Kuchiki-fukutaicho?" Kazutoshi said weakly. The two went into his room, the others waiting outside the doorway.

"Kazutoshi-kun! You should be resting," Rukia rasped. "Try and get some sleep while you're here."

"Indeed," Ichigo added. "Also, the Captain-Commander has ordered that you only discuss the events of the patrol with either myself, her," nodding towards Rukia, "or another captain or vice-captain if we're not around."

"Yes sir!" Kazutoshi replied, relaxing back into the hospital bed. The two joined the others in the hallway, starting back down towards Sora's room.

"Fuyu-kun, you are to stay here and make sure no one even thinks of coaxing more information out of that shinigami," Harada said, nodding in the direction of the resting 13th Division shinigami. "No one, outside of Unohana-taicho, may ask you to leave. We don't want any information leaking out unnecessarily."

"Please do so, Arata-san," Isane interjected. "Unohana-taicho said that she would greatly appreciate this until Kazutoshi-kun returns to the 13th Division. Security is to be very stringent in this case, and she thinks having a vice-captain present at all times will be highly beneficial." Arata nodded curtly, staying back to keep watch. The others reached Sora's room in another few moments.

"Sora-chan?" Rukia said as the group reached Sora's door. Sora had been sitting, looking at the floor, before she looked up at Rukia, Ichigo, and the others. "Can you come with us before returning to the division barracks?"

"Of course, Kuchiki-fukutaicho!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up and hopping onto her feet, picking up her zanpakuto, reholstering it on her uniform. She winced a bit taking her first few steps but balanced herself by pushing a hand against the examining table.

"Are you alright, Sora-chan?" Ichigo asked. "I can make the old man see some sensibility in this, no reason for us to go all the way there with you not entirely well. We can debrief you back in the 13th Division..." He and Rukia walked deeper into the room,

"Perhaps if I can speed up the trip?" Harada asked. He turned to Isane and Orihime. "I believe Unohana-taicho will be briefing both of you upon her return on the situation. Until then, we'll take our leave," he concluded, stepping into the center of the loose triangle formed by Ichigo, Rukia, and Sora. The three looked at him with a confused look as he raised his left arm, index finger pointing straight up, when a bright yellow light emanated from his fingertip and surrounded them in a half-cone shape. Sora looked down, noticing that even from below the yellow light was surrounding them, not able to see beyond the bright yellow light.

The light receded back upwards to Harada's still pointed finger, the four finding themselves in the middle of the 1st Division barracks, the meeting chambers just a few buildings to their east.

"Mitsuo-san, what was that?" Ichigo exclaimed, Rukia and Sora sharing Ichigo's puzzled look.

"Ahh, just a little something I devised back when I was a bit younger. Not a forbidden bakudou, don't worry," Harada replied.

"Probably because you never mentioned it to anyone, Mitsuo-san," Rukia said as the four began to walk over to the meeting chambers, Sora going slowly. Ichigo snickered at Rukia's quip as he offered an arm to Sora to steady herself, the two trailing behind Harada and Rukia ahead.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-taicho, but I can manage on my own, sir," Sora said.

"Sora-chan, let your captain do this for you," Ichigo replied with a steely tone in his voice. She took his arm, and the two began to catch up quickly, him as external crutch serving to balance her as they walked quickly towards the meeting chambers. Harada stepped out in front of Rukia as the guards at the chamber doors came into clear view.

"I am 3rd Division Captain Mitsuo Harada with 13th Division Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, 13th Division Vice-Captain Rukia Kuchiki, and 13th Division shinigami Junko Sora. We are here on official and urgent business, and I request immediate entrance for myself and the others I have named."

"Yes, Captain," one of the two masked shinigami said, sliding opening the doors. Harada and Rukia passed through, Ichigo and Sora following them, the doors slid swiftly behind them.

Sora saw the two paintings on the far wall, opposite the sliding doors, of previous Captain-Commanders Yamamoto-Genryuusai and Kyouraku. The room still had that austere appearance from her commissioning ceremony upon graduating from the Academy nearly 50 years ago. All of the captains were in attendance, even the spiky-haired 11th Division's captain, and many of the vice-captains were also in presence. She saw Harada had already taken his place to the Captain-Commander's left. She ambled quickly to where her vice-captain was standing, her captain handing her off to Rukia so as to stand behind and to the side of her.

"Now that we're all here," the Captain Commander said, "we can begin. As last night's patrol was conducted by the 13th Division, I must ask my son to recount the events." A slight upturning of the lips spread across the assembled captains.

Ichigo uttered something under his breath before starting. "Last night, we had approximately one half-dozen patrols at any one time in Karakura, as we rotated the patrols on a shifting schedule security purposes. The overall patrol commander, my division's 17th Seat, Junko Sora, reported a Garganta opening up at around 3 am Karakura time, with an enormous reiatsu emanating from the Garganta." He paused. "I would like for my 17th Seat, Junko Sora, to personally recount her observations from the patrol, as we might be able to deduce something from her testimony." He looked back at Sora, and asked, "Please tell everyone what you saw, Sora-chan."

Sora took a step forward, leaning on Rukia's arm, and started her recounting of the night's events. "After the Garganta was opened, two adjuchas-class menos came through, followed by an adolescent boy, at least in appearance, with a large purple-hilted zanpakuto on his back and a piece of a hollow mask on his forehead. He had blonde hair and was releasing large amounts of reiatsu. I was rooted to where I was by the pressure, and if I attempted to move, it was enough to drive me back." She took a breath, blinking as she could tell every captain was looking at her intently. "He did speak to me briefly before Kurosaki-taicho arrived. He asked if I was a shinigami and if I was unable to draw my zanpakuto. He then said, 'Very odd, you know.'" She looked at the audience, the teenaged 10th Division captain looking like an ice statue on the other side of the hall. She saw the 8th Division captain, a busty strawberry-blonde woman whose name Sora couldn't remember at the moment, take a short punctuated breath.

"Thank you, Sora-chan," Ichigo said, Rukia taking Sora's hand to motion her back. "At this point -"

"I wish to make sure your division member understands the importance of this issue," Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and 1st Division Captain Isshin Kurosaki interjected. "The opponent you saw was an arrancar from many decades ago who has finally come out of hiding named Wonderweiss Margera. You understand what the arrancar are, correct?" Sora nodded at this. "This particular arrancar removed his mask and gained shinigami powers back during the Great War. We are, for the time being, considering this a matter of the utmost secrecy. You may only speak of it with a captain or vice-captain should anything else be remembered." He looked at the sliding doors. "Guard! Enter and escort Junko Sora out of the chambers." One of the doors slid open, a masked guard entered and escorted Sora out of the chambers, the door returning to its closed position.

"Wait outside until we finish the meeting," Rukia had said just before Sora left. "We'll take you back to 13th Division."

"While this was occurring, what happened here in Seireitei that caused the invocation of the emergency limit bypass?" Isshin asked, the meeting resuming after the door was closed again.

"Captain Harada was checking in at the operations center, while Captain Zaraki and I were discussing a variety of issues while heading to the operations center. When we arrived, the reiatsu sensor data was coming in along with Sora-chan's report, and Captain Kurotsuchi was in communication by phone. Captain Kurotsuchi noted that the reiatsu was definitely at least a vasto lorde in strength. Given this incursion into the living world, the four of us invoked the bypass until the vasto lorde had either been defeated or retreated back into Hueco Mundo," Ichigo replied. "Upon the retreat of the opponent, Captain Zaraki returned to Seireitei, and Captain Harada and I instituted our respective power limits."

"Mitsuo-kun, after the invocation of the emergency limit bypass, what occurred after that?" Isshin asked.

"We proceeded to the Senkaimon, although Captain Zaraki and his vice-captain were a bit delayed due to traffic. Vice-Captains Kuchiki and Arata were en route. Kurosaki-san made it through first to counter the arrancar while I followed. The two adjuchas-class menos were making a leap at the other shinigami, so as to not startle the menos, I used a silent Hadou 63, S_ōren Sōkatsui, _to knock them away across the street before purifying them with my zanpakuto. I then flash stepped over to bring back the trapped shinigami and remained there while I watched Kurosaki-san and the arrancar stare at one another. Captain Zaraki and the vice-captains showed up at around this time. No words were exchanged that I heard, and then the arrancar left. We evacuated the patrols, and then Kurosaki-san and I did a quick patrol of Karakura Town before returning to Soul Society." Soifon nodded to Isshin as Harada concluded.

"This concurs with my son's message regarding the night's events," Isshin boomed. Harada glanced down at Ichigo with a puzzled look on his face, Ichigo responding with a sidewards nod of his head. "I understand the 12th Division has something to inform us of at this moment."

"Yes, Kurosaki-soutaicho. The fact that Margera, the arrancar, is able to lucidly speak confirms our observations that he is a fully matured vasto lorde-class arrancar. We suspect, given our knowledge of Hollows and arrancar, that he was somehow injured as a vasto lorde and the shinigamification process eliminated this injury but he was in need of maturation. In order to take him down with surety, I would figure at least 3 captains would be necessary, although I am positive two captain and vice-captain pairings could do so if needed," Kurotsuchi said. Soifon's eyes flickered over at Isshin.

"Thank you, Mayuri-san, for that assessment. Again, this matter is highly confidential, so please restrict yourselves to only discussing it among yourselves and with your vice-captains. Our lovely 2nd Division captain has something to inform us of, I believe," Isshin stated. "Soifon-taicho?" Soifon frowned.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-soutaicho," Soifon answered, glaring at Isshin. "The special forces are waiting for orders from the Central 46 Chambers to begin conducting reconnaissance operations, so I must ask that you refrain from asking for nonessential support from my division members. I expect any orders that may be issued to the Gotei 13 in support of these operations will be properly routed from the Central 46 Chambers to you, Kurosaki-soutaicho. That will be all," she curtly concluded.

"That is to be all for the moment," Isshin intoned. "You are free to return to your divisions and make any plans for your division that you see fit. Maintenance of confidentiality is expected, as always. Dismissed." Soifon and Isshin button-holed Harada as soon as the assembled captains and vice-captains began to disperse.

"You cast a perfectly silent full power sixty-level hadou?" Soifon asked.

"Yes, Soifon-taicho. As I explained, I did not wish for the menos to have the slightest possible hint as to my arrival, I verbally skipped the category, number and name in addition to the incantation," Harada whispered so only the three of them could hear. "I did however recite the full spell in my mind as is typically done. Such tactics are not strictly forbidden, and given the circumstances..."

"You are correct, Mitsuo-kun," Isshin replied, Soifon's near-reply stifled. "Just do try not to make it a habit. It would not be good for such high-level kidou applications to be used regularly, as they can be disconcerting."

"Indeed, Kurosaki-soutaicho. I will be sure to severely curtail such applications in the future. Soifon-taicho, Kurosaki-soutaicho, have a good day. I will be in my office if you need me," Harada replied, nodding as he dashed off.

Sora had been waiting outside for a bit when she saw her captain and vice-captain exit the meeting chambers, the pineapple-looking hair of 5th Division Captain Abarai visible behind the two talking to someone Sora couldn't get a good look at with her current angle. She shifted a bit to her right and saw the 8th Division captain, Sora remembering Rangiku Matsumoto's name now, in conversation with Captain Abarai.

"Ahh, this is so tedious, Renji-kun," Matsumoto said. "They're going to expect us to keep vigilant all the time..."

"What do you expect, Rangiku-san? Remember the last time there was anyone at our current foe's strength level?" Renji replied in an exasperated tone. Sora saw beyond them Captain Harada and that one tall brunette captain from the 9th Division, who had the figure (and then some) of Captain Matsumoto but far more modesty in her uniform, her robes tight around her body.

"You two should not be jabbering on this topic in public," the voice of 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya toned in, walking towards Abarai and Matsumoto from the left. Taller, not quite as tall as Matsumoto but no longer at an embarassment-prone height, his white hair shone in the daylight.

"Oh, Shiro-chan, don't you worry!" Rangiku squealed as he flash-stepped out of the way of the onrushing cleavage. Sora saw Captain Harada behind Captain Kurosaki and Vice-Captain Kuchiki who were a few steps away from her now.

"Sora-chan, Harada-taicho will be taking you back to the 13th Division barracks, as the two of us have some business to attend to," Rukia said, nodding her head towards Ichigo.

"Yes, Kuchiki-fukutaicho. Thank you for everything," Sora replied.

"It's our duty," Ichigo interjected, smiling. "We do really need to be off now, though. See you back in the barracks!" Sora saw the two flash step away from the 1st Division immediately in different directions. She turned to her left, seeing a dark flash there, Harada standing by her side.

"This will be quick, but I have to fetch Fuyu-kun soon and put him back to work," he said, raising his arm with an extended finger, the yellow cone of light surrounding the two. When the cone of light receded, she saw that they were in front of the entrance to the 13th Division barracks.

"Thank you, Harada-taicho," Sora said quietly, looking downwards and then towards the 13th Division barracks. The two began to walk over to the entrance, Sora's balance slightly better, just lightly holding onto the arm Harada extended towards her.

"You're welcome, Sora-chan. Do you need any further assistance at the moment?" he asked.

"No, Harada-taicho. Thank you for everything," she replied. "My division mates will be able to handle things from here," she said, fetching the note from Hanataro from within her robes. "Have a good day, sir!"

"You too, Sora-chan. Rest up!" he said, flash stepping into the distance. Sora had a crooked grin as she hobbled over to the guards at the entrance.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter. Some history, some background, some dry wit and levity.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The shadows on the ground swayed as the sand dunes shifted their positions in the faint light. Crystal growths scattered the light in the still air. The outline of Las Noches became clearer as Wonderweiss meandered nearer, his head in motion as he took in the barren landscape. A dull roar from the Forest of the Menos below could be heard as he came closer, approaching to within 100 yards.

Three hollows stopped in their tracks as they were cutting across the desert, equidistant from Wonderweiss and the outer wall of Las Noches. The largest was a snake-like hollow with a round white bone mask, with blue tendrils surrounding its face, its green and white striped body and tail extending 20 feet. The smallest was a deer-sized arachnid hollow, with a black exoskeleton and a cramped face with its white bone mask covering, vertically directed ellipsoidal eyes glowing a dark yellow. The last hollow resembled a large turtle in size and shape, a splotchy violet and white shell, its four taloned feet holding it about a meter off the surface of the stands, with a squat head and thin whippy tail.

The smallest one spoke first. "That's...not a shinigami, is it? It has a zanpakuto."

"Neh, it's one of the arrancar. The old one named Margera," the turtle-shaped hollow said. "I wouldn't get any closer, Razorsmoke, he was a vasto lorde before that shinigami exile transformed him, he consumes hollows like you in an instant."

"Ahh," Razorsmoke said, glancing over at the turtle-shaped hollow. Razorsmoke then turned to the snake-like hollow. "Shall we back off, Whiplash?"

"Now," Whiplash said, slithering backwards. "The other hollows are also backing off," Whiplash added, the few hollows visible in the far distance not getting any larger on the horizon. The dull roar from below went up a few notches in intensity. The turtle-shaped hollow took a few steps forward.

"What are you doing, Palladia?" Razorsmoke asked, as he and Whiplash began to move backwards. The three of them toppled over as the ground quaked and ripped in front of them, sand upheaving in a turbulent manner, menos grande spilling out, forming a wall opposite Wonderweiss to bar his entrance to Las Noches. Four adjuchas-class menos grande prowled in front of the row of gillian-class menos grande, the fox-like one of them striding forward.

"Leave, arrancar," the adjuchas said, swishing its garishly brown and black tail back and forth. "They will not abide anyone taking up residence in Las Noches again."

"Hmmm," Wonderweiss murmured. "I was born here, you know. Awoken from my sleep."

"No one shall sit upon the throne here, arrancar." The adjuchas paused. "They will rise if they must to stop you. War shall not be brought to Hueco Mundo again."

"War? I only want to help others wake up," Wonderweiss replied quietly. He flashed out of sight for a moment, Palladia now abruptly dropping onto the ground before Wonderweiss, sprawled out onto all fours. Palladia looked up, feeling heavy and slow under the spiritual pressure from Wonderweiss, only seeing a flash as he then felt his mask being cracked slightly. Wonderweiss's zanpakuto, glowing with a bright white-purple light, had been unsheathed and was pulling back from Palladia's mask. Palladia saw the light coming from the zanpakuto fade as it was resheathed in an equally fast flash. Then everything went white.

"Let's see if this one makes it," Wonderweiss said as the white light surrounding Palladia dimmed and the fog dispersed. A hunched-over humanoid, with a short thin tail and purple hair, a hollow mask covering its forehead which thinly trailed downwards to cover the nose, appeared, looking up at Wonderweiss. "What's your name?"

"Palladia Catal," the feral-looking arrancar answered. Wonderweiss smiled.

"Abomination!" was heard from the direction of the menos grande.

"You will pay for this," the fox-like adjuchas seethed. A red cascade of reiatsu swirled around Palladia's left fist, which was being raised towards the wall of gillian-class menos grande blockading the entrance to Las Noches. A cero blast extended from Palladia, spanning the breadths of half a dozen gillians, obscuring them as it reached its target. One gillian began to decompose, while the others appeared to be smoking while laid out flat against the desert floor.

"We will be going. I would not follow," Wonderweiss replied, picking up Palladia and using sonido to flash into the entrance to the tunnels beneath Las Noches. Wonderweiss remembered the last time he had been here...

_Two centuries ago_

He was chasing a small bat-like hollow through the dark tunnels that ran under Las Noches, which served as an alternate route to the Forest of the Menos if one went far enough into the tunnels. Then, a gasp of breath was taken as that strong familiar spiritual pressure came into near-enough proximity. "Aizen-sama," Wonderweiss breathed.

Wonderweiss ran upwards through the tunnels, leaving the bat in his tracks. He remembered the last time he had seen Aizen-sama, striking down that old shinigami with the long white beard who was wreathed in fire. He got far enough to sense another reiatsu, that of the strange man he encountered in the human world, with the wooden shoes and odd striped hat. That reiatsu soon passed, as he managed to reach a turn in the tunnel that gave a view of the outside of Las Noches.

An orange-haired shinigami with a short raven-haired shinigami passed through, followed closely by Nel-sama, a red-haired shinigami, and three humans. He paused, thinking that perhaps he should follow, but had a remarkable thought. What if the flying hollow he was chasing was leading him to an entire tunnel full of tiny flying hollows?

That thought had him scouring the deeper tunnels for a very long time. Countless tiny flying hollows flapped and pecked, but he pursued them on uncountable circuits through the tunnels. He never sensed Aizen-sama's reiatsu after that, he remembered, nor that of the strange man with the wooden shoes and striped hat.

_Present - Soul Society_

Isshin Kurosaki smirked as he walked into the foyer of the headquarters suite of the 1st Division, the two guards at the entrance to the suite closing the doors behind him. Directly ahead and to Isshin's right was the space allotted for the Office of the Captain-Commander, hidden behind thick wood walls except for a door guarded by two 1st Division shinigami. To the left was a 1st Division shinigami on desk call who monitored those who entered the left hallway, which led one to a great deal of office space and the vice-captain's office. Isshin's office as 1st Division captain was only accessible through Ikuko Erizawa's office, Vice-Captain of the 1st Division. The two guards at the door of the Office of the Captain-Commander nodded curtly.

"Kurosaki-soutaicho!" the shinigami at the desk exclaimed, standing up. "Erizawa-fukutaicho is in her office, and she asked that I inform you that she finalized the archival of last month's reports and files for both the division and the office."

"Thank you, Juugo," Isshin replied. "As always, unless it's a dire emergency or unavoidable request -"

"- Tell them that you are currently indisposed, sir?" Juugo finished with a smile. "Of course!"

"Excellent!" Isshin exclaimed, jauntily striding down the hallway, the sound of Juugo's chair sliding back into place heard easily down the hall. He made the turn to the left, Erizawa's office at the end of the hall. He walked into his vice-captain's office with a mad smile on his face.

"How is my fourth daughter doing today?" he exclaimed, leaping into the room.

"Taicho!" Erizawa exclaimed, standing up quickly, raising herself to her middling height, blonde hair wavering around her head and shoulders. She came around the desk in an instant, hugging Isshin and careening into his office through an open door to the left.

"My dearest fourth daughter and vice-captain, I did not expect a hug this morning!" Isshin exclaimed as she whirled him into his chair, moisture forming in the corners of his eyes.

"I know you've been busy, taicho, with the special captains' meeting, so I organized your paperwork for today," Erizawa said, grinning slightly. Isshin's eyes fell upon four stacks of paper, each at least a foot high, his eyes bulging out a bit. "Start with the stack on the far right, and work through them going to your left." She stood up, backing out of the office. "I'll be working on the reports for the archives, sir. If you have any questions, please ask!"

Isshin scowled as he saw her break out into a smile, closing the doors behind her. "How could you do this to me, my most beloved vice-captain!" He swore as he heard the faintest giggle from next door. "Ikuko-chan, I do have a question," he said, his expression perking up.

"Taicho," Erizawa said as she opened the door, peeking her head through, "I do hope you are serious, the liaison from the Central 46 has been at my heels all week about this set of records."

"I am terribly serious, Ikuko-chan," he replied, her coming back into the office. "Please close the door completely," he added, her taking a moment to do so before stepping forward.

"What can I do you for, taicho?" she asked, still standing. He waved his hand at her.

"Sit down, sit down," he said. "You've known the 3rd Division captain for a while, haven't you?" he asked as she eased into a chair.

"We've...known each other since before becoming shinigami, sir. We were in the academy together, but I lost track of him until he joined 6th Division as their vice-captain twenty years ago." She paused before starting again. "He was plucked to join the Kido Corps after graduation from the academy, but transferred to the Special Forces from what I remember. I didn't see him outside of the rare encounter in the common areas here in Seireitei. And, of course, on the bar crawls -"

"Ahh, the Shinigami Sake Tasting Club! What a remarkable idea!" Isshin exclaimed. "I wish I had thought of it myself. Why, just last week Ikkaku-san led us to this one fine place where they made these infusions-"

"Taicho," Erizawa interrupted. "Did you have any further questions?"

"No, thank you, Ikuko-chan, I was just curious. I will be getting to my work which you have so lovingly prepared for me," Isshin gleamed.

"Indeed, Taicho. I'll be at my desk then," she nodded, standing up and leaving the room. Isshin thought back to two captain's meetings quite some time ago before starting his paperwork...

_Ten years ago_

"We are here to discuss the issue of the vacant captaincy of the 3rd Division," Isshin boomed. "Acting Captain Izuru Kira has been granted a permanent transfer to the staff of the Central Spirit Arts Academy at his request. I am here to inform you that I am taking recommendations for candidates to take the captain's proficiency test. You may recommend them here publically or in privately in my office."

"Kurosaki-soutaicho, I wish to recommend my Vice-Captain, Mitsuo Harada, to take the exam," Byakuya Kuchiki stated.

"Byakuya-san, I did not expect such a prompt response!" Isshin replied. "Nor in public, to be honest. You must truly believe in his abilities." Kuchiki's face did not tremble or shake.

"I would also like to offer my personal recommendation that he be immediately promoted to the captaincy of the 3rd Division," Byakuya added. A collective gasp was heard in the room.

"Ehh, Byakuya, I didn't think that anyone actually got promoted like that any longer," Ichigo added. "Even I had to take the exam."

"I would also like to offer my personal recommendation that 6th Division Vice-Captain Mitsuo Harada be immediately promoted to the captaincy of the 3rd Division," Soifon said.

"Would anyone else like to offer a personal recommendation for the case to promote the 6th Division Vice-Captain?" Isshin asked.

"I offer my personal recommendation for the promotion of 6th Division Vice-Captain Harada to the captaincy of the 3rd Division," Hitsugaya said. "He served with remarkable and prodigious skill when detached to the 10th Division in the past."

"Heh, I shall recommend him as well," Kurotsuchi intoned. "I am quite confident, based on his collaborations with the institute, that he is more than capable of fulfilling the position of captain."

"I shall offer my recommendation that the 6th Division Vice-Captain be promoted immediately to the position of 3rd Division captain," Unohana said firmly.

"I, too, recommend that Harada-san be promoted to the captaincy of the 3rd Division," Komamura said. "He has been nothing but a complete professional in the times I have worked with him."

"Well, then," Isshin said, "if there are three among you who approve of this, speak now."

"If he recommended him," Renji said, a slight nod across the chamber towards Byakuya, "I approve."

"I approve, especially as Nomura-san really can't do so," Rangiku smiled, the 9th Division captain across from her scowling, boring her eyes into Rangiku's face.

"What the hell, I approve," Kenpachi said. "Does this mean I can fight him?"

"You can try, Zaraki. I expect he would find it amusing," Byakuya mentioned.

_The next day, Senior Officers' Meeting_

"Enter," Isshin announced, all seated captains and vice-captains in attendance. The doors slid open, and a tall, dark-haired man strode into the room with a deep five o'clock shadow. He was wearing a standard shinigami uniform punctuated by an armband with the 6th Division insignia, a brown-hilted zanpakuto strapped to his left side. He walked to the imaginary line right before the 12th and 13rd Division captains, a mask to one side, a shock of orange hair to the other. Isshin continued.

"Welcome, Mitsuo Harada, shinigami of the Gotei 13, Vice-Captain of the 6th Division under Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. You have obtained the requisite recommendations and approvals amongst the seated captains for promotion to the captaincy of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13. We have made the obliged notifications to both the Central 46 Chambers and to the Special Forces." Isshin paused, and then continued. "Do you swear to uphold the orders of the King and any duly appointed counselors or regents?"

"I do," Harada answered.

"Do you swear to execute all lawful orders given by Central 46 Chambers and the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to defend Soul Society and all its denizens to your final moment without any reluctance or cowardice?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to fulfill your duties as a captain to your division and all its members?"

"I do."

"Then be seated first among the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 and take your rightful place. Kuchiki-taicho, Erizawa-fukutaicho." Harada walked up the middle of the assembled captains and vice-captains, stopping before Byakuya – who had stepped forward - and turned to face him. Harada removed his armband and bowed slightly, turning it over to the 6th Division captain. Byakuya nodded, taking a step back to join the line of captains. Harada walked forward and stopped before Isshin, taking a knee while Erizawa walked to his rear carrying a white bundle. She smiled as she let the bundle fall open, draping a long-sleeved white haori with the 3rd Division insignia on its back over Harada's shoulders. As he stood, he slid his arms through the sleeves, taking the opening in the ranks across from Soifon and in front of Isshin, Erizawa returning to her position behind Isshin. "Congratulations, Harada-taicho," Isshin said A brief murmuring cheer was heard before the meeting continued.

After the meeting, Isshin, Unohana and Byakuya joined Harada on the brief walk to the 3rd Division barracks area.

"Harada-san, I must be going now," Byakuya said as they reached the guarded gate to the 3rd Division. "I have a number of family commitments to attend to today."

"Thank you, Kuchiki-taicho," Harada replied, the guards standing at attention having caught a glimpse of Harada's white haori. "I am honored to have served under you."

"It is Kuchiki-san," Byakuya added. "You are now a captain, do not forget." Byakuya and Harada shared a mutual nod before Byakuya flash-stepped towards the 6th Division barracks. Harada, Unohana and Isshin walked through the 3rd Division gates. The entire 3rd Division was assembled before them, outside of those on various posted duties, in the courtyard.

"I must be going right after the introduction ceremony, but congratulations upon your promotion, Harada-san," Unohana said. "Kurosaki-soutaicho, thank you for reinstituting the old promotion ceremony, I was very glad to see it used again," she smiled. "I was always quite fond of it." With that, the three of them – the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13, the most senior captain in the Gotei 13, and the newest captain of the Gotei 13 – stepped up to the elevated platform for the introduction ceremony to Harada's division.

_Present Day_

"We seem to have an overstock of sake in the divisional bar, sir," the red-haired shinigami said to his captain, seated at his desk. The redhead stood at ease, holding a clipboard with a thick sheaf of papers plugged underneath the clip.

"We'll need to schedule a divisional banquet, then," Harada said. "I think Juro-kun has an old list of observed holidays and anniversaries, I'm sure you and him can figure a decent excuse out. We're due one, and us agreeing to sponsor academy events for the last year did help with building up a nice reserve of alcohol." He leaned over to open up a drawer and pulled out a rubber stamp and pad. "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone in 8th Division. They're the worst gatecrashers ever...eh. Anything else for today?"

"We're still planning on having some general training sessions this afternoon in the Fifteenth Outer Training Grounds. Arata-fukutaicho said not to bother you after this briefing, unless Seireitei was being invaded or Zaraki-taicho came looking for a fight, but it would be appreciated if you could attend."

"I should be able to make it, Hiro-kun," Harada said, tilting his head as if thinking about something. "You have a wind-type elemental zanpakuto, right?"

"Yes...yes sir." He looked quizzically at Harada for an instant.

"I'll want to take a look at how your proficiency is developing. Elemental zanpakutos can be quite tricky, especially for a new shinigami such as yourself," Harada said. "Mine didn't start tolerating me until about 15 years into our relationship. They'll let you release and probably learn an initial ability without too much grief, but tapping into the full power and range of abilities won't be revealed for some time. Unless you're a genius, naturally, which I hardly was," he finished. "I can't think of any other wind-type zanpakutos except for one shinigami, but if you know anyone with a water elemental zanpakuto, ask and see if they have anything interesting to mention. If that will be all, I need a nap after last night and this morning."

"Yes sir!" Hiro fast-stepped out of the office, passing by Arata, who was working at his desk.

"How was Harada-taicho?" Arata asked Hiro.

"Tired, sir," he answered. "He said he was taking a nap after my briefing."

"We'll just have to hope that Zaraki-taicho decides not to stop by, then."

"Sir, I don't understand...why does Zaraki-taicho want to fight Harada-taicho? I thought you were kidding."

"The one time the captain agreed to a sparring session with Zaraki-taicho in one of the outer training grounds, he basically used every binding spell in the book at least twice and didn't draw his zanpakuto. Zaraki-taicho was very irritated at getting eighty- and ninety-level bakudou being tossed at him every other second." Arata smirked. "Anyway, off you go, I have to get these reports finished."

"Yes, Arata-fukutaicho!" Hiro snapped to attention and left the office, closing the door behind him, hanging a left to head out to the courtyard. Arata leaned back in his chair and yawned, closing his eyes for a bit.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Junko Sora was resting in her private barracks room, one of the few concessions made to seated officers. The door clicked, locking behind the departing 3rd Seat of her division. Sora's zanpakuto lay next to her, its violet tassel fully extended. She put a hand on the grip, clenching it tight.

_Hello, mistress_, she heard in her mind. Sora closed her eyes and saw the desert, as she had seen so many times before, spotted with the rare cactus and animal in the distant horizon, tumbleweeds blowing by when the wind was especially strong. The sand shifted under her feet, and she saw a large, human-sized scorpion before her.

_Hello, Sasorimodoki_, she replied. _You, I suspect, are feeling quite well_.

_I would have preferred to have been used in your battle, my mistress_. The scorpion skittered over to a hole, waiting a few inches away from the hole. The scorpion turned towards Sora. _I exist to strike down any who dare stand before you._

Sora sighed. She saw a rodent peep its head out of the hole, and Sasorimodoki stung it, whipping its double-jointed tail at it while still facing her. The rodent trembled once, the stinger impaled through the rodent, being lifted out of the hole and gently tossed to right in front of Sasorimodoki's head.

_I know_, she said. _I am not that strong, not yet._ _That arrancar is beyond my present capabilities._

_One strike is all I need, mistress_, Sasorimodoki said, as his claws began to tear apart the rodent. _Of course, one flash step next to the brother of the earth gods was all you needed to lose your resolve._

_What are you talking about, you rodent-chewing arachnid?_ Sasorimodoki began to devour the dead rodent's flesh, taking a moment to look up at Sora.

_The warrior that I have known for all these years left. I was reminded of that same young impressionable girl I first met when you called out to me at the Academy._

_Oh, please, Sasorimodoki_, Sora sighed. He finished devouring the rodent, leaving only bones behind on the desert floor. _There is more to existence than battle. _

_Perhaps. But one must always be prepared to fight for those things, if necessary._

Sora let go of her zanpakuto, laying down on her bed, hoping to fall asleep soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another chapter. Again, _Bleach_ doesn't belong to me in any way, shape, or form. If you don't recognize the character from the manga/anime, s/he has sprung forth from my mind. Also, a thanks to CO Raven, who made me recognize that I'm rather slowly spooling out the plot and characters, especially considering the future setting of the story. I promise that this story actually **has** been outlined in reasonable detail (e.g., I know how it's going to end, zanpakuto releases have been determined, and so on), not to mention that I've worked out essential events/points between the current manga storyline and the futuristic setting of this fic. I just need to write faster. :)

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Damn it, Ichigo, it's not going to fit like this, you're going to have to move a little to the left. Relax, we're almost done."

"Alright, Rukia, hold on," Uryu Ishida heard through the door to the 13th Division Vice-Captain's office. He slid his glasses up on his nose before knocking twice, rapping the door firmly. "Come on in," Ichigo said. Ishida slid open the doors, Rukia sitting on Ichigo's shoulders while she maneuvered something into an open ventilation shaft. She put the grating back on from its resting place on a shelf a half arm's length away from her. After walking into Ichigo's quarters next door, the three sat down around a table by the rear window that looked out into a small garden with a fountain and pool. Ishida's shihakusho was more tailored to his frame, not nearly as baggy as most shinigami's uniforms.

"So, how is she?" Ichigo asked.

"She's fine, I saw Sora to her quarters when she returned this morning," Ishida said. "I made sure all knew not to bother her while she rested." Ishida glared at Ichigo. "So, Kurosaki, just how bad is this? Three captains and vice-captains in the living world? That hasn't been needed since the war with Aizen." Rukia and Ichigo looked at one another.

"Do you remember that child arrancar Wonderweiss?" Ichigo asked. Ishida nodded. "We never did find him at the end of the war. There was no sense in going after him."

"What damage could he do?"

"Quite a lot, but nowhere near enough to cause much trouble. He's grown, he looks physically to be a teenager, and puts out spiritual pressure like a top Espada-class arrancar." Ishida saw the tea set with fresh kettle on the table, and poured himself a small cup.

"This is to be kept quiet for the time being," Rukia added. "Captains and vice-captains only, although we figured since you were involved the last time-"

"I would not worry, I shall not be discussing this with anyone," Ishida said, sipping at his tea. "Will there be any additional preparations to be made at the moment? I am positive that the division will simply consider it as part of a change-up in the standard training schedule."

"No, keep things as they are, I can't see this going beyond one more encounter," Ichigo said. "The Hougyoku was sealed away in the Spirit King's dimension, after all. One more encounter, and we can finally put it to rest. Without the Hougyoku, any arrancars would be hollows who naturally removed their masks, and aren't quite at the same level." Ishida nodded, finishing his tea.

"Indeed," Ishida said, setting down his teacup. "The other shinigami have all been debriefed, initial reports are on Rukia-san's desk, and the new patrols are in preparation for tonight. Also, Hinamori-san sent along word that recruiting season is upon us, so I would suggest the two of you decide how you wish to handle it this year."

'Thanks, Uryuu," Ichigo said. "We'll get back to you on the recruiting issue."

"Also, we saw Orihime before and after the officers' meeting this morning," Rukia said. "She said she'll be off duty early this afternoon." Ishida's eyes fluttered a bit wider for an instant.

"Thank you, Kuchiki-san." Ishida stood and began to exit the room. "I'm sure I'll be back around the offices before I leave for the day."

"Later, Uryuu," Ichigo said as Ishida left in a hurry. He looked at Rukia, who was glaring at him. "What?"

"You shouldn't be so blasé about this!" she said as she leaned over and tapped him hard on the back of his head. "If there hadn't been another captain, much less two, there's no guarantee we would have been able to stop him for sure -"

"Rukia, please," Ichigo interjected. "He's no more powerful than that Espada who stole back Orihime that time after I defeated Grimmjow and Kenpachi killed Nnoitra."

"That may be," Rukia said, "But back then you had your vizard powers. Coming here to Soul Society after your death removed those powers. Your reiatsu is still pretty much the same, but those powers were something else."

"Alright," he said, laying back and stretching out on the chair. "No arrancar hunting without another captain tagging along. Will that work...midget?" Ichigo thought back to the last time he saw the Hougyoku – well, precisely speaking, it and its creator, while Rukia began a cascade of not-unappreciated barrage of slaps...

_Two hundred years ago_

He saw the white-robed figure walk up the stairs, trodding the green-and-white striped hat under his feet. The small orb in his left hand and his zanpakuto in his right swung in accordance with his gait. The head turned, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ahh, Kurosaki-kun, you are a most interesting boy," Sousuke Aizen said. "Would you like to join me in my court?" Urahara laid across the steps, bleeding from countless cuts, his eyes closed, not moving. "Sadly, Kisuke-san is no longer with us."

"You bastard!" Ichigo rushed forward, hearing his hollow's voice.

_I will let you crush him under my hooves_, he heard. _I will give you my power if you ask for it, King, just bring me forth._

"Trample, Ogihci," Ichigo said as he felt his mask come down and a suit of hollow armor surround him.

After the battle was over, Ichigo plucked the Hougyoku from Aizen's robes and walked up to a motherly-looking shinigami who had descended from the doors at the top of the stairs. Her long hair cascaded smoothly around her shoulders, a smile on her face.

"Thank you, Ichigo," she said.

"You know who I am?"

"I do," she said. "You are Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami under 13th Division jurisdiction, and the son of former captain of the 10th Division and former Vice-Captain of the Royal Guard, Isshin -"

"Old Goat-face was a shinigami?"

"Yes, he was," she added. "I am Kirio Hikifune, former captain of the 12th Division and now a Royal Guard in the Zero Division." She looked down at the Hougyoku. "If you don't mind, we would like to keep this with us. It shall be sealed in with us for eternity."

"Thank you," he said, handing it over to her.. "That damn thing – well, I don't think the portal will remain open for much longer. We should be going."

"No, it won't," she said. "One other thing," she said, the Hougyoku beginning to radiate in her hand. "We know what afflicts you," she continues, pressing a hand to Ichigo's head, him in too much shock to do anything. Hikifune grins. "When your mortal body finally gives way to time, just have a shinigami perform a Soul Burial on you. The hollow inside you shall be purged and you'll arrive in Soul Society as a shinigami."

"Th-thank you," Ichigo says quietly, eyes wide.

"Give my regards to your father, Ichigo. And don't be surprised if we see each other again." She smiled at Ichigo and Rukia departing from the stairway through the glowing, shrinking portal.

_Present Day_

_Hueco Mundo_

The six grey-clad figures split up into three groups of two, the Garganta behind them sealing up. The long grey cloaks billowed as they moved out, ruffling the top level of sand. Their heads were wrapped with a grey covering that only let their eyes be seen. Silvery bracelets hung snugly around each figure's wrist as they moved out. The three pairs fanned out into Hueco Mundo swiftly, as if they had started at the center of a circle and then split up so as to cut that circle into thirds.

The two shinigami heading in the general direction of Las Noches set up an observation post near there after traveling for about an hour, using the shadows and angles from the tall dunes surrounding them to mask their location from any Hollows that might be near the wall or buildings. The much taller of the two took first watch, scanning the area with a pair of large binoculars with a few attachments hanging off of it. The other took time to break for a drink from the Soul Society equivalent of a Camelbak slung under his cloak, opening the cloak a bit to reveal the uniform of the Executive Militia of the special forces, an all-black uniform with, in this case, thick black socks with flat sandals.

The shorter of the two laid down for a moment while his partner continued to surveil the area for Hollow activity. The dunes shuddered and waved like water in the quiet ocean, moving steadily but very slowly. The taller shinigami reached out a hand and shook his resting partner on the leg, handing him the binoculars and nodding towards the far back edge of Las Noches.

The shinigami peered through the binoculars, seeing a small group of Hollows moving together in a group even farther into the shadows. The taller shinigami reached under his cloak and removed what appeared to be a cell phone and a thin rod. He connected the thin rod to the cell phone and pushed a button.

"This is Unit One reporting, we have spotted a small group of hollows, approximately 20 to 30 in number, heading away from Las Noches towards a dark clearing in the direction of grid location Four-Bravo. Request orders. Over."

"Unit One," a sharp female voice responded, "Follow and track, you are cleared to begin sensor emplacements. Keep reiatsu restraint bracelets on at all times except in case of clear and present danger. Report findings in burst mode, barring emergency. Good luck, Sado-san Over."

"Control, understood. Unit One out." He pushed another button, dissembling the unit and stashing it underneath his cloak.

The shorter shinigami pointed to himself with his left hand, and then vigorously pointed forward twice with his other hand, taking point as they began to follow the hollows. Yasutora "Chad" Sado, 6th Seat of the 2nd Division and deputy commander of the Executive Militia, took the rear guard position as the two made their way out, their long cloaks concealing their foot imprints by brushing over the sand with their bottom edges. The grey cloaks made them disappear into the shadows and dunes as they circled around Las Noches, spotting the hollows vanishing further into the darkness.

Making their way near to where they lost sight of the hollows, they saw a narrow canyon splitting the ground, heading into the depths of the Hueco Mundo, to the Forest of the Menos. Chad took out the communicator system and typed in a short message on the keypad, sending the message in a short burst before putting it away. Meanwhile, his partner set two small cubes with an extended thin wire near the entrance to the canyon. The two soon began to make their way down the canyon.

_Soul Society_

"Inoue-san!"

"Renji-kun!" The short black-haired 11th Division shinigami walking slowly next to Orihime stopped as she paused to chat with the 5th Division captain, who was heading in the opposite direction, the white headband around his red hair matching his white captain's haori. They were near the 10th Division barracks on the side closest to the 11th Division.

"Let me guess, escorting a casualty back to the 11th Division?" Renji asked with a smile on his face. "Combat or training?"

"Training," Orihime said. "Tasaki-kun here sparred with Madarame-san the other day." Renji laughed, buckling a bit at the waist as he roared in amusement.

"Ahh, well, I'm sure you learned quite a lot," Renji said as he managed to stand up straight after recovering from his bout of laughter. Tasaki nodded.

"Tasaki, where are you, I can sense you!" Ikkaku's voice screamed out in the distance. The young 11th Division shinigami ran off to 11th Division, Renji snickering.

"Be sure to hand over your release and authorization papers when you get to your division!" Orihime yelled out to the fast-moving Tasaki. She sighed as she turned back towards the center of Seireitei, the small zanpakuto at the small of her back swinging a bit. "How have you been, Renji-kun?" she asked as the two fell into step heading away from 11th Division.

"Ehh, just coming back from a visit to an outer Rukongai patrol. Had to doubletime my way out there this morning after the surprise meeting this morning," Renji said. "Otherwise, same shit, different day. What about yourself?"

"Oh, yes! I saw Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-san before that meeting this morning, they had just come back from the living world. They also stopped by afterwards, a few of us met in Unohana-taicho's office for a while." Orihime paused for a breath. "But I've been busy, it seems that there are so many training injuries. Especially from Fifth Division!" she said firmly, but then smiled. "I think if more time were spent on hohou, many of the injuries would be less frequent or, at least, less severe. You should speak to Rangiku-san, we're seeing far fewer injuries from Eighth Division since they started spending more time drilling their agility and speed skills."

"Ha!" Renji laughed. "That's because they've gotten good at snagging sake bottles from parties they crash." He continued a bit more softly, "I presume they spoke to you about the encounter with that arrancar, didn't they?"

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun described it. I remember that little boy from...well, when I was in Hueco Mundo." Orihime's face turned stern and serious. "He used to play a lot from what I saw of him, running after the small creatures that flew or scurried about there. Tousen seemed to be his friend, but he didn't like Aizen or Ichimaru very much."

"Hmmm," Renji responded. "Still, I don't like it. Some lone arrancar with plans we haven't figured out yet, who's about as powerful as an arrancar can be..."

"Well," Orihime added, "He might not really have any such plans. Kurosaki-kun said that he didn't say much, so maybe he's just doing what he thinks is best. It might be something that would come naturally to a child's mind, and not some sort of grand scheme." She shrugged. "I know that doesn't seem very exciting, it certainly wouldn't make for a good story."

"Honestly, Inoue-san," Renji said, "That he's doing what he thinks is best or natural doesn't sound any better to me. Not having a plan could be even worse than having some grand scheme in mind."

"I can see your point, Renji-kun," she replied. "Wonderweiss was not like the others there, that much I can say for sure. Still," she smiled, "I'm sure that he won't be able to cause much more trouble with everyone working so hard."

"True enough," Renji said. "Still, it would be nice to find him quickly. Well, I'm sure you're busy enough without me asking questions that I'm sure Unohana-taicho has already asked. Say hi to Ishida-san for me when you see him. See you later, Inoue-san!"

"Take care, Renji-kun!" Orihime said as Renji flash-stepped away, blushing at bit at the mention of Ishida.

_Kuchiki Estate_

Four tall stone pillars stood at the corners of the large manicured lawn, bordered by a garden at the southern end. The other three edges were next to a sheltered brick walkway that ran around the buildings to the east and west, and faced to a courtyard with water fountain to the north. Under the northern walkway, two tables and chairs were arranged in no particular manner.

Two white-clad figures stood in the center of the lawn, zanpakuto drawn. The shorter of them, with long, flowing hair, pressed his blade against the back edge of the other's zanpakuto, before the two broke contact, the taller one, with short cropped hair, quickly advancing forward with a strike of his own. The shorter one sidestepped and parried the strike in an instant, countering with a downward strike of his own. The taller opponent shuffled back, the strike missing him completely. The two looked at each other.

"Harada-san, I believe tea is due out in a few minutes," Byakuya Kuchiki said, his white captain's haori fluttering to stillness.

"Indeed, Kuchiki-san," Mitsuo Harada replied, sniffing the air. "It seems to be particularly strong today. Another few exchanges, then?" he added with a grin, "all kido techniques permitted?" Byakuya nodded at this.

Two very different-looking women came to the northern walkway as the two captains chatted, one short with dark hair and the 13th Division vice-captain armband on her left arm, the other tall with light brown hair, a shihakusho with violet obi and the white short sleeved haori of the 9th Division captain draped over it.

"Nomura-taicho! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Hello, Kuchiki-fukutaicho," 9th Division Captain Tomi Nomura replied. "Your brother invited me over for tea today. I presume this is something of a tradition?" she asked, nodding towards the sparring session.

"Yes, Nii-sama and Harada-san spar one evening every week. Sometimes Renji shows up, but then Harada-taicho ends up having to put up some barriers," Rukia said as the two took seats facing the training fight. Both women were able to see Byakuya flash-step behind Harada to deliver a strike, but Harada turned and hooked a foot behind Byakuya's leading foot and swept him, causing Byakuya to shuffle away to evade the technique, both flash stepping away, facing each other.

"I can imagine," Nomura said. "How does this not get noticed, with their zanpakuto drawn?" she asked.

"The stone pillar at each corner, and the underlying foundation, are able to keep this as a private training ground by absorbing any emitted reiatsu. Harada-san only ends up putting up barriers when Ni-sama and Renji tend to release their zanpakuto" she answers. Nomura tut-tutted with a grin.

"Hadou 63, Raikouhou," Byakuya intones, a wave of powerful yellow lightning shooting out from his hand.

"Hanki," Harada responds, a wave of white energy springing forth from his own hand. The yellow lightning just disappears as it collides with the white energy wave, dissipating harmlessly into the air.

"Was that-?" Rukia wondered out loud.

"Hadou 31, Shakkahou," Byakuya said, the ball of red fire blasting towards Harada.

"Hanki," Harada said once again, a wave of white energy springing forth from his hand, vaporizing the destructive spell. "Tea, Kuchiki-san."

"Indeed," Byakuya replied, the two captains sheathing their zanpakuto. The two curtly bowed to one another, murmuring a restrained thanks to one another as they walked to join Rukia and Nomura for tea. A young man came out with a tray from the eastern building, two pots of tea and cups set upon its surface.

"Nii-sama, Mitsuo-san, how was your training?" Rukia asked as the two took seats with her and Nomura.

"It was quite a satisfactory training session, Rukia," Byakuya said, smoothing his scarf as it had billowed while he sat down. "Perhaps you might be able to join us next week, if your schedule permits." Rukia's eyes went wide. "I am sure your division's third seat, Ishida-san, is quite capable of conducting a training session without oversight."

"I...well, I believe I can arrange the divisional training schedule to allow that, Nii-sama," Rukia said quickly. "Thank you!" Byakuya nodded slightly as the young man with the tray made it to the table, serving the tea to the assembled shinigami.

"So, Mitsuo-chan, was that the hanki technique I saw out there?" Nomura asked. "And without any recoil on either end, quite impressive."

"It is the best choice in these training grounds. While I am sure no one would have noticed had I not used it, it does make for the safest option," Harada said. "Shielding bakudou have a tendency to reflect hadou in unexpected ways."

"Kuchiki-taicho," Nomura asked, "this is a remarkable training ground with the sekki-seki stone pillars and foundation. From what Rukia-san mentioned, one can train freely everything but their zanpakuto releases?"

"Indeed," Byakuya said. "Kido barriers are necessary when Abarai comes over for training, as he insists on releasing his zanpakuto into his shikai. I much prefer doing without such complications, as that is why we have other training grounds." He sipped at his tea. "In any case, training in pure zanjutsu is a necessary part of one's regimen, even for senior seated officers."

"The necessity of which is debatable for those whose released forms enhance their offensive capabilities, " Nomura said. "If a shinigami can cut with, say, a released shikai that utilizes the fire element, perhaps more effort should be expended to make sure his or her control is calibrated towards the fire-capable form. Training without the fire might cause a shinigami to develop dangerous habits."

"So says the woman who was about to release her bankai during a friendly training session-" Harada adds, smirking.

"I was not! You were the one who broke out a nineties-level bakudou in an effort to bind me," Nomura retorted. Rukia glanced at the two of them, flickering her vision back and forth, while Byakuya took another sip of the tea.

"Then you were releasing all that reiatsu for what then, exactly?" Harada replied. Nomura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"I can see where it would be a bad idea for a shinigami to become overly dependent on the special abilities of his or her zanpakuto," Rukia added. "If one is on a battlefield in a time of war, it would be best not to overextend one's self."

"Quite true," Harada mentioned. "Also, if a shinigami's released zanpakuto does not enhance their offensive capabilities to the same extent as their defensive capabilities, improving one's fundamental skills in zanjutsu – as well as kidou, hakuda, and hohou – can be a more effective tactic."

"For those who have attained bankai," Byakuya said, "one has limits on how long it can be maintained. Using it to soften up one's opponent and finishing them off in the sealed state can prevent exhaustion of one's reserves. This is, for instance, how I defeated that one Espada during the Great War," he finished before sipping his tea again. Nomura sipped at her tea while Harada cracked a faint grin at the end of that conversation.

"Thank you for this invitation, Kuchiki-taicho," Nomura says, setting her tea on the table.

"You are welcome, Nomura-san," Byakuya replies. "I wished to thank you in person for your recommendation regarding the vacancy in my division, Tsushima-san has been a most satisfactory vice-captain thus far."

"Ahh, I am very glad to hear that," Nomura replies. "Mino-chan was going to be stuck as 3rd Seat forever until Shuu-san got promoted out of the vice-captain's position. I wanted to do more for her in my division, but I can't imagine him leaving his spot any time soon. Given that he served as acting Captain until I joined the Ninth, I couldn't contemplate asking him to move on or share his seat."

"Ahh, Hisagi-san, I thought he was due to take the captains' exam soon in advance for any future openings?" Harada asks, leaning forward a bit, a truncated reflection from a fold within his robes scattering across the ceiling, and a muted _clunk_ following.

"Ahh, well, you know how these sorts of plans tend to go," Nomura said. "Are you carrying around sealed scrolls in your shihakusho? I thought we had phased those out of existence a decade ago."

"I still use them for storing personal documents," Harada said, "They're also quite useful for trying out new security seals. The Kidou Corps keeps some in circulation, although they also tend to layer unexpected surprises under the standard security seals."

"Harada-san," Byakuya said, "I do not recall ever seeing such a sealed scroll from the Kidou Corps come to my attention in the course of divisional business."

"Nii-sama," Rukia replied, "I believe that they tend to mostly contact the soutaicho's office, Ikuko-chan mentioned to me that she gets a few every month from them, and then word is passed along to the vice-captains and captains as necessary."

"I see," Byakuya replied, turning towards Harada. "Is that woman still trying to recruit you?"

"Regrettably, Kuchiki-san," Harada replied. "I have offered to assist in training any candidates for vice-captain, but none have come forth so far."

"Hmmm," Byakuya said. "I expect she will find a suitable candidate one of these days."

"Nii-sama, I wanted to ask..."

_Central Spirit Arts Academy_

"Hitsugaya-taicho," Izuru Kira asked, "did you have any questions for us or any of the staff about the students you observed today?"

"I would like a copy of the files for the fifth and sixth year students I saw today," Hitsugaya requested as he, Kira, Momo Hinamori, and Matsumoto walked down a hallway at the Academy. "I expect to send my recruiting requests to you by late next week."

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori answered, "I can have those copies run over to you by courier tomorrow afternoon."

"Thank you, Momo-chan," he replied. "That would be best. Now, we went over the Academy defense procedures earlier, but I would like to test the grounds and security measures with one of my squads later this week-"

"Shiro-chan," Matsumoto exclaimed, "Momo-chan and Kira will be fine with it, I'm sure!" Hitsugaya scowled as Hinamori restrained herself to a single giggle. "Your squad will bring out everything they've installed, don't worry!"

"Rangiku-san, the students you wished to see personally are in the fourth conference room," Kira said.

"Thanks, Kira-kun!" she replied. "Now, Kira and I can go see all those lovely little students and see if any of them will survive in the 8th Division." She turned towards Hitsugaya and added, "And you and Momo-chan can go do that special strategy and tactics seminar you were complaining about the other week!"

"Hitsugaya-kun," Hinamori asked, "I thought you were excited to give this seminar? You volunteered as soon as I asked."

Hitsugaya cranked his neck around to look for Matsumoto and Kira, but they were already down a branching hallway, with the word "sake" echoing in their trail. He scowled more deeply this time.

"Matsumoto!"


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Another chapter. Disclaimer – _Bleach_ is not mine, nor any of its associated media, products, characters, or related elements. The only original material are the characters you don't recognize. All characters and places are fictional, any resemblance to actual persons or places are coincidental. Enjoy!

* * *

"Report," Soifon said, standing in the operations center. The room was lit from numerous screens, a persistent background noise from shinigami working at the various consoles and workstations, steadily typing away or adjusting various knobs and buttons. She stood in front of the large main console, a large wall-sized monitor subdivided into smaller frames glowing brightly.

"Shouldn't we wait for Kurotsuchi-taicho?" one of the shinigami at the consoles asks. Soifon looks him with an impassive glance, the shinigami looking back to his personal console's monitor quickly.

"You can begin," the silvery voice of Mayuri Kurotsuchi says, walking into the operations center with his vice-captain and "daughter," Nemu Kurotsuchi, trailing demurely behind him. The chastised shinigami nods, typing in a few commands quickly.

"Soifon-taicho, this is Unit One," the voice of Yasutora Sado said. "We have spotted the arrancar Margera in the Forest of Menos beneath the surface of Hueco Mundo. He is in the presence of a number of hollows, including many menos grande. Some appear to be belligerent towards him, while others are coming to him without such intents. Over."

Kurotsuchi made a clicking sound before speaking. "It seems that the sensors they brought in confirm this observation," he said. He peered at the console nearest him for a moment while Soifon looked at him with a grimace on her face. "Heheheh, very interesting, it appears that there are some particularly turbulent spiritual pressures being detected. Either they are about to be killed or.....that would be quite fascinating!"

"What?" Soifon asked in a clipped tone.

"These hollows might be experiencing shinigamification, removal of their masks to become arrancar," Kurotsuchi answered gleefully. "Natural arrancarization is very rare, to see this many potentially changing at the same time is quite unlikely. What could that arrancar know that we don't? Unit leader, what else can you see? What is Margera doing?"

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, what are you thinking?" one of the 2nd Division shinigami manning a console asked.

"Perhaps this whelp has that man's notes on shinigamification and hollowification, and is using the less effective methods with some success," Kurotsuchi replied. "Hmmm, it seems that's there another particularly strong reiatsu there, a step above the typical gillian...."

"Soifon-taicho, it appears as if the arrancar Margera was attacking the hollows. I'm also sensing a strong reiatsu approaching our current position. Over."

"Unit One, hold for further instructions," she ordered. "Get me the other units now."

"Soifon-taicho, this is Unit Two. Las Noches and environs have a minimal hollow presence, although we can detect past movements past here of many hollows. Over."

"Soifon-taicho, this is Unit Three. We have observed a few traveling packs of hollows pass through this area in Hueco Mundo, no signs of any menos grande or arrancar. Over."

"Damn it," Soifon muttered. "The lower levels of Hueco Mundo are difficult to reconnoiter even with well-trained units, but we need more intelligence." She nodded to one of her people at the consoles. "Unit One, any more information? Over."

"Soifon-taicho," Chad's voice intoned, "we're still sensing that reiatsu coming towards, but it appears as if-" The link went silent.

"What's wrong?" Soifon asked.

"Taicho, the link is dead, we've lost communications with them."

"Kurotsuchi, can you fix this?" Soifon asked. "That information could be critical."

"I will do what I can, Soifon-san, but communications in and out of Hueco Mundo are still very, ahhh, temperamental," Kurotsuchi said. "I would hope that your team manages to escape without incident, far better to pull back now with the information and get it to us than try to go deeper into the lower levels."

"Thank you, please let me know if you succeed," Soifon said. "You may reach me through my office or via Hell Butterfly should you reestablish communications." She turned to a black-suited member of the Executive Militia in attendance. "Inform Units Two and Three to begin their extraction plans immediately." The long braids of her hair swung swiftly as she walked at a fast clip out of the operations center.

_Hueco Mundo_

Chad and his partner dived off the path of the cero to different sides, flanking the oncoming arrancar. Rolling to his feet, Chad drew his zanpakuto and flash-stepped to face the arrancar, a slightly hunched humanoid-looking being with a thin tail, with purple hair and a mask that covered the forehead and trailed narrowly down to the nose. The arrancar's zanpakuto was strapped to his right side, an ivory-looking scabbard topped by a curved hilt wrapped in green fabric.

"Who are you?" the arrancar asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Chad growled as the arrancar leveled a fist at Chad and his partner, flanking Chad to his left.

"I am Palladia Catal, arrancar under the great Wonderweiss-sama," he chanted, Catal's head rising up as he replied. The red reiatsu collapsed into a ball in front of Catal's fist.

"I am Yasutora Sado, 6th Seat of the 2nd Division and deputy corps commander of the Onmitsukidou Executive Militia," Chad said, firming up the grip on his zanpakuto. The red reiatsu exploded into a trapezoidal cero blast, Chad shielding himself with his zanpakuto while his partner flash-stepped away and to the rear, ending up on Chad's right side.

"You deflected my blast? Remarkable," Catal hissed, as he lost sight of Chad. He felt his left side be torn, Chad now behind him, his zanpakuto's edge dripping blood. "And fast you are!" Catal fired a smaller red-colored cero blast at Chad, who side-stepped it without changing his calm facial expression a whit. He leveled his fist at Chad again, who ran in close and delivered a sharp downward strike to Catal's fist, knocking the arm down. Catal used sonido to get away, circling Chad for a moment while summoning another cero.

Chad flash-stepped away from his central position, Catal's cero going aimlessly into the desert before dissipating.

"Sado-san, there are more coming!" his partner exclaimed.

"Indeed," Chad said. "No more time to dance around, arrancar." Chad lifted his zanpakuto, aiming it directly at Catal's face. "Jab, Kyosei." Reiatsu condensed into a fog and radiated around his left arm, clearing to reveal a long straight blade attached to the back of his right hand, which was now covered by a red and black gauntlet that ran all the way up to his elbow. A red and black armor piece covered the rest of his right arm, extending above the shoulder.

"Ahh, your released form, no?" Catal asked.

"Yes," Chad said. "Strike, Kyosei!" he exclaimed, a laser-like burst of brilliant white light coming out of the end of the blade, slicing cleanly through the arrancar's chest. Catal looks up at Chad, who then disappears from view.

"Strike, Kyosei!" Catal hears to his left, another blast slicing cleanly through his body 90 degrees from the original strike, this sending him to his knees, gasping. He sees the color grey waving before his lowered head, looking up to see Chad still wearing his grey mantle. "Goodbye, arrancar," he heard, Chad delivering the final strike to Catal, cleaving Catal in half from crown to gut. Chad resealed Kyosei, sheathing his zanpakuto. His partner nods to him, the two sharing a quick look at the sensors Chad's partner left behind, before flash-stepping their way back to the path that led to the surface of Hueco Mundo.

_Soul Society_

"Kurosaki-soutaicho, Soifon-taicho would like to speak with you," the voice of Juugo said over the loudspeaker.

"Send her in, Juugo-chan!" Isshin said, reclining deeply in his plush office chair behind his desk. He smelled the scent of freshly brewed tea from the division's mess hall across the grounds, and let the sun come in and bathe his face with light. He heard the knock at his door, as well as the familiar reiatsu signatures. "Come in!"

"Kurosaki-soutaicho, Soifon-taicho is here," Ikkuko said as the door opened, Soifon gliding into the room. "I'll be in the office next door if you need me, Taicho," she added, closing the door behind her.

"What can I do for you today?" Isshin asked, smiling as he sat straight up in his chair. The petite 2nd Division captain stood still, eyes narrowed at Isshin.

"I lost contact with a reconnaissance unit in Hueco Mundo a short while ago. There is a strong likelihood they possess intelligence vital for the defense of Soul Society based on their last communication. I am preparing two augmented squads to enter Hueco Mundo to search and retrive them," Soifon rattled off.

"Soifon-taicho, you are well within your powers to do that without informing me. What assistance from the Gotei 13 do you need?" Isshin asked, a puzzled look growing on his face.

"I will be leading one of the squads myself. I need a serving, primary appointed seated officer of the Gotei 13 to serve as the leader for the other squad," she replied, her face not twitching or moving beyond her lips.

"You would only ask me if -" Isshin began to respond. "A captain? Two captains to rescue a wayward unit?"

"They are likely in possession of vital information to the safety and security of Soul Society," she reminded him. "The captain in question still holds a secondary appointment in the special forces ranks, although given his status as a captain in the Gotei 13, I need to secure your authorization as well as his approval."

"You have it, Soifon," Isshin said. "My question is, did you already ask Harada-san, or did you check with me first?" Soifon raised an eyebrow.

"Obtaining clearance from you would make getting Harada's approval far easier," she replied. "I would not ask for this were it of lesser importance. Both augmented squads need the strength of a captain-class shinigami to counteract the numerical advantages that Hollows enjoy in Hueco Mundo should the situation escalate."

"Why don't you ask your second in command of the Executive Militia?"

"He is unavailable at the moment, Kurosaki-soutaicho."

"Ahhh." Isshin paused, smirking. "Well, then, get going. Unless you'd like to have some tea with me?" he asked with a faint grin. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-soutaicho. Thank you. I will keep you informed through the appropriate channels as necessary."

**************************  
**

"Kimura-san, when are we going to start the briefing?" a slight-looking black-clad Executive Militia shinigami asked, his shock of silvery-blonde hair and fair face uncovered at the moment. He sat down on a chair in a rather cool and brightly lit room, a monitor and console at the opposite end of the room from the door.

"When Soifon-taicho returns, Zu-chan," the broad-shouldered, stout, grizzled shinigami near the front replied. Wearing the Executive Militia uniform, the hair and face uncovered as well, he looked at the 11 other shinigami assembled in this high-security briefing room. With his salt and pepper hair and beard that covered up numerous scars, he was the oldest looking shinigami present among the far younger-looking crowd. The door began to slide, the assembled standing at attention.

"Take a seat," Soifon barked as she came into the room in full Executive Militia garb, followed by Harada, who was outfitted identically. Kimura continued to stand at the front of the room while the rest of the shinigami took a seat.

"Soifon-taicho, Harada-taicho, welcome," Kimura said.

"Kimura-san, check the seals on the door," Soifon said, now standing and facing the assembled shinigami, Harada standing up against the wall casually. Kimura quickly went to the back of the room, a slight glow in his left hand as he raised it and pressed against the door. He turned to Soifon and nodded.

"I dispatched three reconnaissance units into Hueco Mundo 24 hours ago. One made significant contact with the hollows therein, but communications were abruptly lost. It is the opinion of both myself and Central 46 that this unit possesses vital information for the security and safety of Soul Society. Therefore, I am sending in two augmented squads, one under my command, one under the command of Mitsuo Harada, presently Captain of the Gotei 13's Third Division," she said, nodding curtly towards the slouching Harada against the wall. "He is second in command of this operation and is to be obeyed as my direct successor in all matters until we return to Soul Society. We are to find, retrieve, and return all reconnaissance units to Soul Society with the utmost in speed and stealth. Kimura-san, please continue with the briefing," she said, standing off to the side while he walked back up to the front.

"Alright, let's start with the situational assessment...."

****************************

"Damn it, you useless lumps, I should not have to reanalyze this data since none of you were able to make sense of any of it!" Kurotsuchi howled at the cowering shinigami in the 12th Division offices, walking past them to a large wall-sized monitor in the one of the technological institute's conference rooms. "Most of this data appears to be what one would expect from a large gathering of hollows, after all," he finished, scowling.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, none of us were sure what to make of these reiatsu tracking plots that were set by that particular reconnaissance unit," one of the researchers quietly said, highlighting on the wall monitor about two dozen graphical traces of identifiable reiatsu plotted against time out of the hundreds that the sensors were tracking. "They seem to oscillate far too wildly to be noise in the measurement, but the patterns don't match up with any data on regular hollows or even any of the menos grande." Kurotsuchi tapped a lanky finger against his chin. He pulled up other plots on the screen, tilting his head every so often as he looked over the glowing displayed traces.

"Hmmm, this seems to be confirming my earlier suspicions," Kurotsuchi said quietly. He peered at the plots, expanding them and overlaying them piecemeal. He began to cackle slowly as he scanned through the plots on the monitor, the monitor swiftly cycling through the data as Kurotsuchi glared intently at the screen.

"Kurotsuchi-taicho," a brave soul asked, "Is there something we should have noticed in this data?"

"Heheheh," Kurotsuchi laughed, "I would have hoped some of you would have had the curiosity to examine some of my data from the Great War in the archives, but I know I cannot expect such interest from the majority of you. The reiatsu measurements are oscillating wildly between what we see for hollows and what we observe for arrancar. These measurements are, it seems, tracking – _in detail_ - the birth of some of those incredibly interesting species." Kurotsuchi cycled through some files he had opened, going through these traces in a bit more detail. "Very fascinating indeed! Not quite as strong as the ones in the Great War in the end, but still a distinctive jump above what a hollow might gain from the process of natural shinigamification. What could ever be causing this? There are at least 8 or 9 of these individual tracking measurements." He extended one of his fingers, a hell butterfly landing upon it. He murmured, the creature spreading its wings, and then the hell butterfly fluttered off.

"Taicho, shouldn't we alert the Captain-Commander?"

"Ahh, I just did," Kurotsuchi rasps out. "That hell butterfly I just sent to the operations center has that information and my warning, a closer watch will have to be kept on the Living World given that such beastly delights hardly ever remain in Hueco Mundo." He turns around, fixing his gaze on a cluster of shinigami at a dispatch station. "Send the first alert team to the gates, I want them to leave at the first sign of incursion into the Living World by a menos or arrancar." He paused and stroked his chin. "Now, onto less urgent matters."

****************************

"Zu-chan, we're going to be stuck escorting some damn Gotei 13 captain around just because Soifon-taicho is paranoid about us getting caught in the middle of some damn Hollow war," one of the Executive Militia shinigami griped at a modified Senkaimon, the 12th Division and Kido Corps preparing a Garganta for travel.

"Not much we can do," Zu-chan said, the slender shinigami asked, his silvery-blonde hair hidden beneath the black wrappings, the heavy grey mantle being worn by all of the Executive Militia shinigami. "The guy has probably never even been to Hueco Mundo."

"Harada-san has more time in Hueco Mundo than anyone on this mission outside of myself and Soifon-taicho," Kimura said, walking up behind the two shinigami. "Didn't either of you ever wonder who the Executive Militia deputy commander was before Sado-san?" Kimura shook his head. "He's the only non-Special Forces shinigami with a _menkyo_ in my family's yawara system, after all. Focus on trying to keep up with him, and you'll be fine." Kimura snickered as he went over to talk to the Kido Corps officer at the gate controls.

"Hell, Kano-san," Zu-chan said, "this guy was Sado-san's predecessor and then became a captain? If Soifon-taicho thinks bringing him along is necessary, this might be worse than we thought."

"Perhaps, but I doubt it," Kano replied, a bit taller than Zu-chan but not by very much. "It's probably just the captain not wanting to take any risks, if what Kimura-san said in the briefing is correct. While any one of us could handle a gillian-level menos grande, anything stronger could get troublesome." He paused, hearing the chants of the Kido Corps shinigami begin to weave together.

"Still, a Gotei 13 captain with a _menkyo_ grade in Kimura-ryu yawara?," Zu-chan asked. "Kimura-san has been putting me through the paces for 10 years, and I was just entered into the rolls as a _shomokuroku_."

"I never understood the appeal of Kimura-san's family style," Kano said. "The standard hakuda curriculum has been enough challenge for me."

"No debating that – I remember when the captain would spar with us at group practices – but, well, do you ever imagine yourself becoming better at it than Soifon-taicho?" Kano snorted at this fanciful thought. "Well, Kimura-san's family style tends to put extra emphasis on in-close manuevering, grappling, clinching, and the like. It diminishes the fact that your opponent could otherwise blow the doors off the division's barracks with shunpo and hit you twenty times in five seconds," Zu-chan said. He clammed up as he saw Soifon and Harada arrive, both clad identically with the black head coverings and grey mantle, only contrasted by the height difference of over a foot. The crackling of reiatsu at the modified gate drew everyone's attention, one of the 12th Division shinigami approaching Soifon and Harada. The two captains nodded, as the chanting of the Kido Corps shinigami reached the end, the Garganta opening. The tear in space shuddered and groaned, the shadows within bobbing and weaving from Kano and Zu-chan's perspective.

"Captains Soifon and Harada, the Garganta is now stable," the 12th Division shinigami said. "We suggest the two of you go first."

"Thank you," Harada said. "Soifon, shall we?" The grey-cloaked shinigami moved towards the Garganta, all within a few feet of the opening now.

"Remember, stay straight, don't waver, and keep your pace up," Soifon said in a clipped tone. "Follow us." Suzuki Jigoro – Zu-chan to his friends – was used to seeing his captain flash off in an instant, a small black-haired blur at her slowest and almost too fast to be noticed at her peak, but seeing the other captain a fraction of a step behind her was something new. He followed, keeping his steps straight and true amidst the chaotic tumbling of spirits and spiritual energy.

* * *

Author's Notes (Postscript): "Kyosei" is – at least according to the handy online English/Japanese dictionary I used – the translation of "giant star." Given that stars give off energy, and the word "giant" got worked in there, I figured it would be marginally appropriate for the name of Chad's zanpakuto. Well, I thought it wasn't a horrible idea....

A brief historical lesson – before the arrival of belt grading systems in the Japanese martial arts, the traditional schools used a series of certifications and licenses to indicate progress. The highest of these was known as the _menkyo kaiden_, and was traditionally passed to the future inheritor of a martial system. The _menkyo_ was a step below this, and indicated someone who was authorized by the current head of the system to teach the school's material. There were lower levels of authorization and recognition, such as the _shomokuroku_ – which, when loosely translated, means that the person has been formally admitted to the system by being noted down in the school's official rolls at the lowest level. Given that, traditionally, many of these systems were family arts, there was an element of becoming a member of the (extended) family in word and deed.

Yawara ("softness") is an old term that eventually became replaced in common usage by jujutsu ("soft art"), way back in the day. I figured that while we've seen people kick, punch, and otherwise beat and berate others in a variety of contexts thus far in _Bleach_, there had to be a few in Soul Society who can toss, throw, trip, hold, joint lock, and choke out others with the best of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter. Enjoy! Apologies for the lag, I've been busy. I promise to *try* to get chapters out in a slightly more regular manner. Especially since I've stumbled across a totally awesome set of ideas for the sequel (the original plans for the sequel having fallen by the wayside), to say nothing of the epic fights at the end of this story. :) As always, read and review!

Disclaimer – _Bleach_ is not mine, nor any of its associated media, products, characters, or related elements. The only original materials are the characters you don't recognize. All characters and places are fictional, any resemblance to actual persons or places are coincidental. Enjoy!

* * *

_Karakura Town_

"Too slow!" the platinum blonde shinigami exclaimed as she slashed her zanpakuto across the midsection of an insect-like hollow with six legs, reared up on its back two legs, landing behind the hollow to its right in a crouched step. She leapt back up, twisting her body around as she raised her zanpakuto above her head, the flowing ends of her overly-long blue obi fluttering like streamers. She came down in a near-perfect parabolic path, her zanpakuto slicing right down the hollow's head, landing in front of the hollow, facing it as it lit up in its final throes, purified at last.

"Leiko-sensei!" a voice exclaimed from behind her. The blonde shinigami turned, two academy students being pressed on three sides by four hollows. Leiko flash-stepped to their position, her long blonde hair streaming behind her, up from her waist. Leiko imagined a long metal bar surrounding her, focusing her reiatsu at no one hollow in particular but a small amount at each of them.

"Hadou 1, Shou!" Leiko bellowed, the hollows being pushed back a bit, allowing the two students to advance. "I'll take the two in the middle, you two take the one on each side!" The female student went to Leiko's left, the male student to the right. "Bakudou 1, Sai!" she exclaimed, the front legs of the nearest hollow, a large legged blob of a creature, locking up, collapsing to the ground. Leiko leapt on top of the hollow to launch herself at its partner, an insectoid-looking hollow with a platypus-like tail, gleaming golden eyes locked onto her form. Leiko lifted her zanpakuto above her head, bringing it down as she arced down towards the hollow like a meteor.

Her eyes went wide as she saw the hollow slap its large tail against the ground, propelling it upwards towards her in a quick and abrupt manner. A flicker of a smile danced across her face as the reflected light from her zanpakuto trailed behind it, like after-images from a light show. The blade's edge caught the hollow's head as it rose up, bisecting it cleanly as she landed, flash stepping to the bound blob-like hollow, which had turned itself belly up. A straight downwards thrust cracked the mask as the blade went deeply through its head. She turned her eyes to the students, him standing behind the disintegrating hollow with his extended zanpakuto while she was resheathing her blade, her opponent vanquished into the air

"Leiko-sensei," the female student gasped, "are you OK?" The male student hunched over slightly, taking in a few deep breaths, posturing up as he returned his zanpakuto to its sheath.

"I'm fine, you two," she said, sheathing her own zanpakuto. "Looks like you two managed to handle a hollow on your own just fine now," she added with a smile. "I'll have to report that you were each able to successfully purify a hollow on your own in a live situation." Leiko headed out onto the main road, walking east along the main road. Only the faint sounds of mewling animals and the muted tones of public transit underneath the ground could be heard in this Tokyo suburb.

"Score!" the male student exclaimed under his breath. Leiko laughed for a moment as the two students caught up to her brisk pace, the city's lights casting a strong but incoherent glow in the distance.

"The both of you will get a pass from me, this should definitely fulfill the active duty practicum required of Academy fifth years. Also, if you'd like," Leiko continued, "I can pass along your names to Iba-fukutaicho if you'd be interested in joining the 7th Division when recruiting season starts for you next term." The three continued making their way east, culminating in a five way intersection.

"I haven't any plans beyond graduating and being commissioned," the male student said. "I would be happy to be considered by the 7th Division as a candidate." The three loitered at the intersection, the suburban center quiet at this hour of the night. Low intensity night lights shimmered from within the storefronts surrounding the intersection.

"Nothing personal, Leiko-sensei," the female student spoke quickly, "but I'm hoping to join the 13th Division. It's a family tradition, ever since the time when Ukitake-dono was its newest captain."

"Oh, no worries, Emi-chan," Leiko replied. "I did a rotation with the 13th Division when I was a student myself, they're a fine unit, no doubt about it. Sadly, I didn't join the Gotei 13 until well after Ukitake-dono's time, such a tragedy what happened to him. I've only heard my captain refer to him as one of the greatest of men and shinigami."

"Did he perish in the Great War?" the male student asked in a quiet tone.

"No, Ukitake-dono survived the Great Winter War, and led the Gotei 13 with Kyouraku-dono after Yamamoto-dono perished against the traitors. Unfortunately, his childhood illness flared up, and he soon fell to it not long afterwards," Leiko answered. She turned her head around, her eyes panning from side to side.

"Looking for something, sensei?" Emi inquired.

"The other groups are finished as well. I was going to open up a gate and send you two back while I waited for them, but no need," she replied. Emi peered down the patchily-lit streets, seeing the outlines of her fellow classmates with 7th Division mentors congregating towards the intersection. She concentrated, clearing her mind and exhaling gradually – she extended her reiatsu out a bit, as if she had picked up gloves that had single-stranded strings attached to every grain of dirt and speck of dust in the vicinity, just enough to sense the spiritual presences moving through the area, picking up the characteristic traces of her classmates.

"Emi, there's your sister's group coming from the south," the male student said.

"Shh, Makoto-chan," Emi whispered, "I'm concentrating." Leiko stepped towards Makoto, leaning her head to his ear.

"She's trying to map reiatsu," Leiko whispered. "It's not a bad skill to have, and it does take a fair amount of practice to truly master it. Let's see how many she can identify." Makoto's messy wheat-blond hair quivered from Leiko's breath, as Emi's long straight deep black hair came to a standstill around her shoulders.

Emi could feel the unique but familiar pace of her sister's reiatsu's oscillations, but also the shorter but higher amplitude fluctuations of her sister's partner. She then felt as if each and every string was being yanked and pulled in every direction, and then it all felt as if the pulling was coming from above her in the sky. She opened her eyes, looking upwards.

"Something's happening, I felt-" Emi exclaimed as she saw the sky rip open, the absence of light in the growing aperture chilling her to her bones.

"Get back and draw your weapons!" Leiko said, her blade appearing in her hand faster than Emi or Makoto could follow. Emi glanced to the sides, two other 7th Division shinigami appearing, zanpakuto drawn and at the ready. "This is Leiko Ishii, 15th Seat of the 7th Division, we have a potential hollow intrusion at my current communicator position." Emi figured that Leiko-sensei had turned on her communicator, as she saw four tall, large shadows encroaching upon the opening. She felt a heaviness in her limbs, and as if a 300 pound ape had taken up residence on her shoulders. She managed to lift her eyes, four impossibly tall, black cloaked beings came out of the tear. "We have four gillian-class menos grande arriving and - " she heard Leiko-sensei continue before the 7th Division shinigami gasped deeply, stopping her report to Soul Society. Emi had to bow her head, forcing her view away from the scene before. It felt as if the ape had quadrupled its weight as she only caught snippets of Leiko's communications with Soul Society before fainting.

"There is a humanoid creature coming through.....about the size of a large person....it has a mask.....vasto lorde....."

Makoto looked over at his classmate, a fraction more burdened by the overwhelming spiritual pressure being exerted by the hollow intruders than him. He saw out of the corner of his eye five figures, boisterous and loud, slurring their words as they approached the intersection, not paying any attention to the events. Makoto tried to say something, lifting a finger and grunting, one of the shinigami noticing it before Makoto fainted from the suffocating reiatsu surrounding him.

_Hueco Mundo_

Soifon saw the smooth curves of the sand dunes on the surface of Hueco Mundo slightly shift with time as her unit made its way towards Sado's last known position on the surface. The unnatural light cast shadows from one end of the landscape to the other, Soifon carefully examining the surroundings for any indication of her missing reconnaissance unit. The grey mantles she and her squad wore appeared to be permanently swept back due to the pace of their shunpo. She heard a short crackling in her earpiece.

"This is Squad Two," Harada's voice stated in a clipped manner. "We have linked up with the other two reconnaissance units and are returning to the extraction point. Will follow the standard plan for exfiltration. Two out." Soifon grimaced slightly under her head coverings as her squad continued its search. She peered out to the horizon, her bright eyes visibly scanning for irregularities.

A shifting reflection caught her eye, flickering out of synchronization with the rest of the fluctuating light, at her 10 o'clock, about 20 flash steps' distance from her. She branched off from her original course, the rest of her squad not even noticing she had diverged until she was halfway there.

"Sado-san?" Soifon whispers as she stands before the two disguised shinigami, their grey cloaks turned inside out to expose the disruptive pattern camouflage. Sado and his partner come out from under them, still treating some minor cuts with their emergency kits. "Good, you two made it out. Let's get moving."

"Yes, Soifon-taicho," Chad bellowed modestly, his partner nodding as they cover up their wounds.

"Taicho, Margera appeared to be creating new arrancar by pushing some of his reiatsu into his zanpakuto and then shallowly striking them on their mask, condemning them either to death or to removing their mask and obtaining shinigami powers," Chad said as he closed his cloak around himself, the other members of Soifon's squad having formed a loose perimeter around them. "The stronger hollows, gillians and adjuchas, seemed to be more likely to survive, although they don't appear to be quite as strong as the arrancar created by Aizen all those centuries ago. Still, they are stronger than the Privaron Espada created prior to the incident with the traitors." Chad's partner stood up, ready to go. "Given his speed, I would say he created at least half a dozen to a dozen arrancar of at least senior seated officer capabilities. Considering how easy this method is, he could create countless more with his speed factored into the equation." Soifon grimaced at this as she took off for the extraction point, the now-augmented squad taking up residence a step behind her.

"That's not good to hear, but now we know," Soifon replied. "We cannot allow him to continue this, he must be stopped immediately." Chad nodded, Soifon reaching into her cloak to turn on her communicator. "Squad Two, this is One. We have linked up with the missing unit. Are progressing to the extraction point at maximum possible speed. Over."

"Squad One, this is Two. We are about five minutes from the point, will be ready to welcome you when you get here. Two over."

"Duly noted. One out," Soifon concluded, switching her communicator off.

"Harada-san came along?" Chad asked. "I can recognize his radio voice quite well, taicho."

"He is commanding the other squad," she replied.

"There was one other thing that struck me," Chad continued. "A few of the hollows who were opposed to Margera were whispering that 'the lords were coming.' I suspect this might indicate that the vasto lorde will be entering into battle if necessary." Soifon growled.

"In that case, Sado-san, we had best return to Soul Society immediately."

_Hueco Mundo – Elsewhere, at the same time_

The shadow lengthened as he walked nearer the light on the surface of Hueco Mundo. Wonderweiss stood alone, a few weak arrancar trailing far behind him. The muted conversations carried over the sands, but interfered with one another where he stood, becoming a jumble to Wonderweiss's ears. The grainy rustle of the shifting sands was the same in all directions, the dry atmosphere stagnant.

"Margera-sama," a large tiger-looking adjuchas growled as it approached, the arrancar behind Wonderweiss parting to let the hollow through the line. "My companions and I wish to join your forces." Wonderweiss turned, seeing the adjuchas, then raising his eyes to the distance, a small group of just shy of 10 hollows, three gillian-class menos grande and another adjuchas, with a few baseline hollows attending them.

"I cannot promise anything except a chance to be free," Wonderweiss said. "To no longer devour others to survive and evolve, to seal away your hollow nature and only call upon it when necessary."

"We understand, Margera-sama," the adjuchas uttered. "The gillian in the middle, he said he aided you not long ago." Wonderweiss closed his eyes for a moment, rocking his head a bit.

"Yes, he volunteered to retrieve me from the human world not long ago," Wonderweiss replied. "Well, then, no sense in waiting, don't you think?"

"Right now?" the adjuchas said, as he saw a flash of silver to the middle of his face, cracking the mask slightly. As he twisted and fell to the ground, curling up, he saw brief bursts of reflected light at each of his traveling party's position.

When the mist and light cleared, the newly born arrancar rose to his feet, a zanpakuto laying at his feet. He leaned over, picking it up by the handle in a single smooth motion, his remaining hollow mask decimated to covering the upper left side of his head and then down the back of his neck to around his collarbones, starting just above the eye in front and above the ear on the side. Bright purple hair fell from the right side of his scalp down to his shoulders, a hollow hole visible in the mid-sternum region of his chest.

"You are strong," Wonderweiss said, "my brother. What is your name?"

"Rafael Monelevian," the new arrancar breathed heavily. "How many-?"

"The other adjuchas and two of the gillians survived the transformation, the others were lost," Wonderweiss said. "It is regrettable."

"Indeed, Margera-sama," Monelevian said. "What is our goal?" Wonderweiss looked at the other newly born arrancar rising, taking their zanpakuto in hand.

"Nothing more than to exist. Neither hunted nor shunned, to be free of the hierarchy of the menos," Wonderweiss said firmly but calmly. "Freedom from the persistent screaming in one's mind to consume and devour others. It becomes a faint echo that one can ignore for long stretches of time." He looked to the assembled new arrancar. "Let us go, then, to Las Noches."

_Soul Society_

"Arata-fukutaicho, you have a visitor," the guard announced through the door.

"Send 'em in," Arata growled while at his desk, with about 12 four-inch-high piles of paperwork organized in a skewed manner across his desk and a side table. He set another document on top of the pile to his left, taking one from directly in front of him. "What can I do for you?" he asked without looking up.

"Um, Arata-fukutaicho, sir, I was wonder if Harada-taicho was in his office today," he heard a female voice ask. He felt something in the reiatsu that seemed familiar before looking up – it was that female shinigami from the 13th Division who had been in Karakura the other day. "Junko Sora, 17th Seat of the 13th Division, sir."

"Harada-taicho isn't in at the moment, he's off on assignment. And don't ask where or when he'll be back – he told me when he shows up, he shows up, and not a moment sooner," Arata said. "What can I do for you? Did you remember anything else about what happened in Karakura Town?"

"No, sir, nothing else has come to mind at the moment," Sora said, shaking her long blonde hair back, still standing straight. "I just wanted to thank Harada-taicho personally for coming to my aid in Karakura. I was completely unable to move -"

"Nothing to explain," Arata said, setting his pen down. "You had Captain Kurosaki out there without a power limiter against someone on the other side at his level. I doubt anyone who wasn't a captain could have moved from that spot. Rukia-san and Yachiru-san probably could have done it, but to get someone away from your captain and his opponent?" He shook his head. "I would have been stuck there just like you had been....Sora, right?"

"Yes, sir," Sora said.

"You did what anyone not a captain would have done, you can't beat yourself up over it. All you can do is get stronger and plan to one day wear a white haori of your own," Arata grinned slightly. "Senior officers trust junior officers to go out on the front lines every day – as a junior officer, you need to remember that there will occasionally be times when you will need a senior officer to step in and back you up or intervene." Arata passed a hand over his piles of paperwork. "Anyway, Sora, I'll let Harada-taicho know you stopped by to thank him. I'm sure you have work to do, as do I. Have a good day."

Sora straightened up a bit. "Thank you, Arata-fukutaicho!" She nodded curtly as she stepped out of the room, Arata picking up his pen, checking over the documents before him again. The guard closed the doors behind Sora who followed the hall out to the central 3rd Division grounds. She saw the small groups of shinigami training in the grounds, some on kido, some on basic zanjutsu, and a few on hakuda. She stayed beneath the covered walkways, out of the sun, as she walked her way to the entrance gates. The guards on station waved her over.

"Sora-san, was your visit to the 3rd Division satisfactory?" the one guard asked, a white-haired older man.

"Yes, thank you," she said. The other guard, a nearly-asleep blond shinigami, pushed the guest book towards her. She scribbled her name and pushed it back to him. "Good day, gentlemen." Sora went in the general direction of the 13th Division, using flash step to speed her trek. She arrived just as a group of academy students, easily recognizable with their characteristic hakama, were listening to their 13th Division mentor, an unseated shinigami from a few years after her own academy graduation.

"One thing that cannot be emphasized enough is clearly communicating with your contacts while on patrol, whether in Rukongai or the Material World," the mentor said, doing her best to amplify her naturally subdued voice. "You should be sure to state your name, rank, and division in all communications, whether you're the newest member of the division to its captain. Another critical element is to convey your current location and direction, should you be moving." The mentor, a petite redhead, pulled a communicator from within her uniform. "Now, take a look here...."

_Karakura Town_

The cero blast cut clean through the air, in a straight line from the gillian's mask two stories above the shinigami. It came forward like a rushing ocean wave, speeding up as it moved forward through the sky. Leiko flashed out of its path, the cero blasting the ground at an angle for a short distance before dissipating. Leiko aimed the point of her zanpakuto upwards, tossing her platinum mane behind her as she bored her eyes into the gillian.

"Spring forth and crush all foes to dust, Uwabami," Leiko said, silver-hued serpents leaping from the tip of her zanpakuto, practically flying over the ground in a slither towards the gillian, blurs as they circled it. The snakes began to take to the air, encircling the gillian at increasing rates of speed, constricting the gillian in an ever-decreasing space, until they bore down completely, beginning to crush the gillian underneath them. They squirmed and writhed, interlocking with one another, Leiko not able to see the gillian being ground to pieces beneath her shikai's technique. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of her comrades work his way to the roof of a nearby building, leaping downwards to execute a textbook zanpakuto strike to the gillian's mask, purifying it in an instant.

The trapped gillian began to push pure reiatsu from its body, opening up a bit of space, but the serpents simply retightened their grips, Leiko's zanpakuto releasing more serpents to add to their trap. The gillian collapsed, toppling over to its left, the slithering creatures unrelenting. Leiko saw the gillian's body break in the center, shattering beneath the pressure of over 100 serpents. The upper half of its body then collapsed under the pressure, the lower half giving way immediately afterwards. Leiko turned her attention to the others – the rest were struggling against the two remaining gillian-class menos grande, while the vasto lorde-

"This can't be happening," she murmured, seeing the vasto lorde turn towards her, somewhere between the size of her captain and Captain Zaraki with a mask that looked vaguely ape-like with long fangs extending down and out of the top of the mouth, like tusks. She saw it extend its right hand in a fist, only three fingers and a thumb from what she could tell, and red energy began to coalesce in a ball in front of it. "Spring forth and shield from all foes, Uwabami!" Leiko exclaimed as she leapt back in a long flash step, the snakes forming a thin wall in the line of fire between her and the vasto lorde. She could feel the immense burst of compressed reiatsu come towards her, having enough to make another long flash step to the right, out of the way of the cero blast.

The cero blast blew through her impromptu shield like thin paper, surging forth and carving out a swath until it subsided nearly a kilometer past her position, tearing up the street and blowing out the windows along the street. She crouched down, gasping for air, her eyes still pinned to the vasto lorde. "Dammit," she breathed heavily. She saw one of the students start to stand up, Makoto looking wobbly on his feet. She felt the garganta shudder again, more hollows flowing through, including two more gillian-class menos grande, before closing. She saw the vasto lorde turn, bringing a condensed cero blast to bear at the arriving hollows. She saw one of the newly arrived gillian collapse from the blast, a few hollows simply exploding from the sheer amount of concentrated reiatsu. She saw the vasto lorde and gillians all start to summon cero blasts, as if they were ignoring the shinigami patrol. Leiko figured that the sheer amount of damage wouldn't benefit either side given the practically inevitable collision. "Get back and take cover!" she yelled in a hoarse voice. The ceros were released, and as expected, she saw at least one coming right for them after scattering off another, and another cero about to topple a nearby building, closing her eyes out of sheer reflex –

She didn't hear the expected destruction, and two familiar reiatsus in front of her and the rest of the 7th Division patrol, the more ominous in front of her, the less overwhelming one protecting the building. She opened her eyes.

"Komamura-taicho! Iba-fukutaicho!" Both shinigami had their zanpakuto drawn, having swept aside the cero blasts, the residual hollow reiatsu still traceable on their weapons.

"Ishii-san, get the students out of here immediately," Komamura said. "Iba and I shall cover you. Have the others focus on fending off the other hollows." Leiko nodded, standing up as she ran back to where she saw Makoto, spotting the familiar red and blue colors of the other student uniforms.

Iba flash-stepped to one of the gillians originally fighting the 7th Division patrol, while Komamura charged at the vasto lorde. The vasto lorde raised its right arm, glowing with reiatsu, to block Komamura's downward zanpakuto strike, trembling but not damaged from the impact. Komamura lowered his sword straight down a bit, turning and twisting slightly to his left to block the swipe at his mid-section with his zanpakuto. He growled, taking a short flash step back to gauge the battle.

"Vasto lorde," Komamura uttered curtly. "Well, I don't expect much of a response." The 7th Division captain shuffled quickly towards the vasto lorde, covering the distance in two long steps, slashing down and to his left, his opponent sidestepping to Komamura's right. Komamura's swift reversal, slashing up and to his right, grazed the vasto lorde, now glowing with reiatsu.

Iba faced the gillian, towering over the 7th Division's vice-captain by at least a factor of three. "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadou 33, Shakkahō!" Iba rattled off, his open palm bursting with the red kido barreling at the menos grande, blowing a hole clean through its lower body. The menos grande roared, looking down to see Iba with his released shikai. Iba leapt up, extending his left hand and pointing his finger. "Hadou 4, Byakurai." The bolt of lightning shot right by the moving gillian's mask, dodging it slightly. The menos grande charged at Iba, who flash stepped to its left, deftly slashing below the mask, muttering incomprehensibly at his strike. The 7th Division vice-captain retraced his last flash step, above the menos grande, slamming a strike right down its midsectional line.

Iba set foot on the ground, the gillian behind him vanishing. "Iba-fukutaicho!" one of the shinigami fighting one of the gillians exclaimed. Iba glanced to the side, seeing Leiko open up a Senkaimon and shuttling the students through the gate back to Soul Society. He felt a pulse of reiatsu wash over him, Komamura having just released his shikai, his strong swordsmanship – solid strikes that were tight to his body, minimizing any openings – starting to cut up the vasto lorde.

Komamura scrunched up his face, observing the shallow cuts on the vasto lorde's arms and shoulders. He swung downwards, the powerful menos grande blocking again, but moving a bit and not just immobile with a minor cut appearing. Komamura smiled slightly, smoothly bringing his sword around for a horizontal slash to the vasto lorde's torso, the disembodied arm of Tenken following his every motion against the vasto lorde. He followed all the way across with the horizontal strike, bringing his sword back in a circular motion, point still directed towards his opponent at the same level, and then thrusting forwards.

Iba heard the wail from the vasto lorde, his captain's shikai having breached the hollow's reiatsu-reinforced skin slightly. He glanced back to his current opponent, one of the hollows who had come through with the second wave. "Hadou 54, Haien," Iba chanted, partially incinerating the weak hollow, following through with three fast slashes, the last cutting deeply enough.

Leiko closed off the Senkaimon, seeing Makoto and Emi through at the end. She turned to the battle, her captain and vice-captain engaged in battle. She saw a hollow dashing down an alleyway, some sort of unspeakable cross between a lion and an octopus, two sharp teeth at the end of each tentacle. Leiko flash stepped into the path of the hollow, sword lowered and a hand raised. "Bakudou 4, Hainawa," she muttered, the kidou spell restricting the hollow's tentacles. She charged forward, slashing down like a butcher's knife at its mask.

"Nice try," she scowled, the hollow disappearing, but she looked down at her uniform. The toothed tentacle had managed to swipe a wide strike down the front of her uniform, a trickle of blood visible. She held a hand to her stomach, concentrating her reiatsu in her hand, and letting it flow to her stomach. That characteristic blend of warmth and sensitivity spread through her torso, looking back to the battlefield. "Plenty more work to be done," she said to no one in particular.


End file.
